Ibid
by Yeghishe
Summary: Canon Divergence. Drabbles. Newly hired and exceedingly surly Severus Snape, Potions Master, stalks Hogwarts halls and looms over his classroom. Despite his halfhearted efforts to rebuff the friendly overtures of the new Latin teacher, she seems determined to not only like him but to draw him into an ever-deepening web of dangerous quests and intriguing mysteries. [24x/500]
1. fimus : dung, dirt, filth, manure

.

**Ibid.**

(Latin, abbreviation of Latin _ibidem_ 'in the same place.')

Used to provide an endnote or footnote citation or reference for a source that was cited in previously.

* * *

**Hogwarts, July 1982 **

**fimus : **_dung, dirt, filth, manure._

* * *

The preterm staff meetings promised to be as abysmal as he suspected they would be. No one could even look him in the eye, much less acknowledge his presence. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who he already hated simply for her position, had recoiled so violently when his robe had billowed near her as he stalked by that he had relegated himself to a corner to sulk and glare at all of his former teachers.

Then _she_ breezed in.

She greeted Albus first, in a voice too low to catch, and then began to circle the bustling room.

* * *

_A tiny Canon Divergence tale told in morsels &amp; edited by the incomparable renaid._

* * *

_This is a work of drabble fiction, and clearly labeled as such. By definition a drabble is one hundred words in length (although there is room for alternate exploration). Generally the purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space._


	2. novus : new, fresh, young, inexperienced

**.**

**novus : **_new, fresh, young, inexperienced, revived, refreshed._

* * *

"Hullo, Maeve O'Connacht."

He stared down at violet eyes. Somehow she had made the rounds without him noticing.

"Looks like we are the only fresh teachers," she continued in a teasing undertone, extending her hand to shake. Her accent was posh, but there was a certain waver to her tone that betrayed her Irish heritage. "Best stick close together."

He stared down at her slender hand before meeting her gaze. With a deliberate sniff, he hissed, "I don't have the time or patience to play nursemaid to incompetent new teachers." With one last disdainful look he flounced to the table.

* * *

_The name Maeve is pronounced 'Mayv' and means "she who intoxicates". Maeve or Medb, is queen of Connacht in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology._

* * *

_Edited by the unequaled renaid._


	3. despecto : overlook, despise

**.**

**despecto : **_overlook, despise, look down upon._

* * *

Peeking back he saw her standing unmoved by his corner, regarding him with a faintly puzzled, narrow eyed look. Good, she was well on her way to despising him already, but she couldn't ever hate him more than he loathed himself.

He fisted his hands in his trousers and focused on breathing deeply and evenly.

Everyone stared, but no one was more surprised than he, when the chair next to him gently scraped against the floor and Maeve slipped into it with a rustle of dark robes.

He had a biting remark ready, but she didn't even glance his way.

* * *

_Edited by the matchless renaid._


	4. prae - pre dulcis : exceedingly sweet

**.**

**prae dulcis / pre dulcis : **_exceedingly sweet._

* * *

It was impossible to pay attention to what Albus was nattering on about, much less affect a bored expression, with a sweet smelling and suspicious acting witch next to him.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce our two new teachers this term: most of you know Severus Snape, who just left us four years ago."

Severus felt his cheeks heat in acute embarrassment. Yes, remind them how young he was and what a dirty, awkward, miserable child he had been.

"And Maeve O'Connacht, our new Latin for Spell Crafting Teacher."

She ducked her pretty brown head in shy greeting.

* * *

_Edited by the nonpareil renaid._


	5. ordo : rank, class, order

**.**

**ordo : **_rank, class, order._

* * *

She sat next to the only empty seat at the very edge of the high table. It would make sense that she got shafted—sitting next to the evil Death Eater wasn't a chore that the other teachers would be vying for.

She gave him a tiny, tentative smile and he scowled as hard as he could, throwing himself into the chair with a hissing sigh.

She immediately turned her full attention back to her plate, cutting delicate slivers of roast beef.

Severus stared stonily out over the empty hall, attempting to relish the feeling of looking down on the small tables.

* * *

_Edited by the unquenchable renaid._


	6. pactum : agreement, contract, covenant

**.**

**pactum : **_agreement, contract, covenant, pact._

* * *

August dragged by, interminably long. He spent it puttering about at Hogwarts because he had nowhere else to go—his father had made it incredibly clear that he wasn't welcome at his childhood home any longer, and watching his mother fade was becoming unbearable.

It did, however, have a trio of advantages. Albus could keep a keen eye on him and remind him of his pledge whenever the fancy struck him. Also, he had not eaten so well in the four years since he graduated. Finally, the Latin teacher was spending the end of her summer at the castle, also.


	7. lues : plague, pestilence, calamity

**.**

**lues : **_plague, pestilence, calamity._

* * *

He would have died before he admitted it to anyone, but there was a certain bittersweet novelty about having someone who didn't seem to detest the very sight of him or act as though the air around him carried a contagious illness of evil.

She sat next to him at the high table, choosing the same seat even when others were available, narrowing the gap between him and the other teachers. She hung back and waited for him when the faculty moved between rooms. And, most distressingly of all, she always greeted him with a respectfully toned, "Hullo, Master Severus."


	8. victor : victor, winner

**. **

**victor : **_victor, winner._

* * *

The first time she had said his given name he had rounded on her in fury. Even with the addition of his educational appellation, her informality was going too far.

One look at her little smile and wide, innocent eyes had caused him to pause, mouth half open.

"Er…good morning, Miss O'Connacht," he had heard himself saying in a strangely shrill tone.

"Oh, just Maeve, please." She had beamed then, and so fast he almost missed it, gave his elbow a friendly squeeze as she passed him.

He was left feeling rather disoriented and suspicious that she won a victory.


	9. feteo : to have a bad odor, stink

**.**

**feteo : **_to have a bad odor, stink._

* * *

She was watching him from the wide windowsill, haloed by the burnished gold of the sunset over the grounds. They had been in the library for hours—her presumably because the Latin texts spread over the stone seat were for more than looks and him because the dungeons were lonely and cold. Not at all because he knew she would be there. She _would_ be there, and she wouldn't sniff and sigh as though he brought a putrid smell in with him. But she wouldn't stop studying him from over the gold-edged pages with wide, unprejudiced eyes.

"What?" he snapped.

* * *

_Edited by the exceptional renaid._


	10. considero : to look at, regard carefully

**.**

**considero : **_to look at, regard carefully._

* * *

She didn't answer for a long moment, but she was smiling again, and when he arched an impatient eyebrow at her, she finally spoke. "You've got ink on your lips. Did you know?"

And he realized he had been chewing his quill, a bad habit from school that he thought he had broken.

Flushing, he clamped a few fingers over his lips and leaned forward so his hair fell around his face in a thick curtain of mortification.

She stood and stretched languidly before stacking her books. "Goodnight, Master Severus," she said when she had finished.

He didn't bother replying.

* * *

_Edited by the phenomenal renaid._


	11. noceo : to do harm to, inflict injury

**.**

**noceo : **_to do harm to, inflict injury, hurt._

* * *

He was ready for her delicately radiant smile the next morning at breakfast: "Do you always look so horridly cheerful in the mornings or do you reserve that particular honor for me as your table mate?" It was a low blow and particularly poorly worded—not at all the snappy, witty set down that he had imagined.

Maeve blinked up at him, her brows furrowing and the violet of her eyes darkening unexpectedly. "Just for you, Master Severus," she said primly before dropping into her seat.

Severus settled himself uncomfortably in his own chair, feeling rather worse off all around.

* * *

_Edited by the unbelievable renaid._


	12. acidus : sharp, sour

**.**

**acidus : **_sharp, sour._

* * *

"Well, what are they paying you for? Not to dig up the lawn surely." Severus sneered down at the woman up to her elbows in black, loamy dirt.

She sighed and looked up at him, asking tiredly, "How did you find me?"

"Not by looking for you, surely," he said, a trifle too quickly.

She shook her head and turned away. "The Headmaster has given me this corner's keeping."

Severus sniffed jealously, wondering what _he_ would have to do for Albus to get a little plot to call his own. "And what will you grow? _Pretty _flowers?" he asked acidly.

* * *

_Edited by les exceptionnelle renaid._


	13. ventus : wind

**. **

**ventus : **_wind._

* * *

"Tis a bee garden." She seemed tired, stretched thin perhaps, and beginning to crumble a bit around the edges. "Herbs, perennials, and annuals—so yes, pretty flowers."

He watched for a long moment as the wind ruffled through the plants and stirred her chestnut tresses.

"It will be autumn in only a few weeks—you're wasting your time," he said stiffly. "There will be no bees."

She stood and brushed past him with a tight smile. "You're right; what was I thinking?"

He stared after her, feeling remorseful and dangerously off balance, and furious that she could make him so.

* * *

_Edited by the only renaid._


	14. causa : on account of, for the sake of

**. **

**causa :**_on account of, for the sake of._

* * *

She stood framed in the doorway of his office, a sheaf of papers in her slender hands. "I've just come round—"

"I can see that," he said in his most patronizing tone.

"Oh, do shut up a moment!" Maeve stamped her foot, shocking him into momentary silence. "I've come round to compare our syllabi."

"And what ever would make you think that I would show _you_ anyof my teaching materials?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know—a scrap of decency? Perhaps a little interdisciplinary cooperation? Or maybe just to be bloody _nice_ for once!" She whirled away.

* * *

_Edited by the unthinkable renaid._


	15. absens, absentis : absent, missing, away

**.**

**absens, absentis : **_absent, missing, away, gone._

* * *

He waited for her to come back all evening without any luck, and when he went to dinner she was absent.

Flitwick was fluttering to McGonagall, "And Professor O'Connacht! What a gem. She is building her Latin curriculum, especially for the first few years, around what they will be learning in their other classes. Has she asked you for your syllabi yet?"

"Oh yes, we had quite the conversation over tea this afternoon.

Severus pressed his lips together to mask his own disappointment, though he would never admit it, that he had missed out on a companionable tea and chat.

* * *

_Edited by the un-foolish renaid._


	16. ambulo : to walk

**.**

**ambulo : **_to walk._

* * *

He had paced the hallway for at least half an hour longer than was decent and the large sheaf of papers he held in his arms was beginning to get heavy.

"Get yourself together, Snape," he muttered, glaring at the only painting, a young boy with a parakeet, who dared watch him.

Rounding the corner, he stomped down the hall and gave the unassuming door at the end of it a swift kick.

"Coming," came the singsong reply.

Maeve swung the door wide, the bright smile of greeting on her full lips fading slightly as she looked up at him.

* * *

_Edited by the ever patient renaid._


	17. perscitus : very clever

**.**

**perscitus : **_very clever, exceedingly sharp._

* * *

There was a rather awkward moment of silence until she seemed to recollect herself. "Professor, what a surprise—would you like some tea?"

He suspected she offered reflexively instead of out of any true desire to see him, but he had no compunction about sneering and sweeping past into her office with a muttered, "Please."

She stood in the doorway for another breath while he dumped the papers on the coffee table that sat between two comfortable looking chairs in front of a cheery fire. When he glanced back at her, she was studying him with a shrewd gaze.

* * *

_Edited by the clever renaid._


	18. luna : moon

**.**

**luna : **_moon._

* * *

Her office was homey and comfortable. She had a large desk, of course, but the room was set up more as a sitting room with large chairs, full bookshelves, floor to ceiling windows, and a wide fireplace over which hung a painting depicting the triple moon goddess in her three forms: the Maiden under the waxing moon, the Mother under the full moon, and the Crone under the waning moon.

She knelt on the hearth and swung the kettle over the fire. The china was all mismatched and rather charming in its own way, although he would never admit it.

* * *

_Edited by the rather charming renaid._


	19. vicissitudo : change, alteration

**.**

**vicissitudo : **_change, alteration._

* * *

The tea was poured and it was delicious, although he did not complement it or the baked goods he suspected were homemade.

"So…" she trailed off, glancing between him and the papers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

He searched her face for mockery but could discern only confusion.

"I brought my syllabi." He nodded to the pile.

She blinked. "Thank you. But why the change of heart?"

He frowned and took another chocolate biscuit. "It's your fault, you know. You didn't tell me why you wanted them."

He was surprised when she began to laugh.

* * *

_Edited by the unchangeable renaid. _


	20. culpa : fault, blame

**.**

**culpa : **_fault, blame._

* * *

"My fault?" But she was smiling, and he almost smiled back before catching himself and sneering instead. "Well, I suppose it is then. Shall I start again?"

He suspected she was teasing him, but instead of snapping, he took a long drink of tea.

"Professor Snape, if it's not too much trouble, I would love to see your syllabi so that I can make sure your students are prepared for your classes."

He nudged the papers forward with his boot. "They are obviously confidential. If I find out you've let anyone else look at them—well, just hope I don't."

* * *

_Edited by Professor Renaid. _


	21. indutiae : suspension of hostilities

**.**

**indutiae : **_truce, armistice, suspension of hostilities._

* * *

A smile blossomed over her face again as she nibbled absently on a raspberry scone. "I understand; you can be confident that I will guard them with my life."

He rolled his eyes but felt gratified.

They sat in companionable silence, or perhaps it was only a mutual truce.

Maeve flipped through the papers with a quiet rustle and made notes on her parchment.

Severus studied the painting and then watched the fire lick away at the logs in the grating. Somewhere, between one breath and the next, he sank into the chair with a sigh and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Edited by the comma-monster renaid. _


	22. somnus : sleep

**.**

**somnus : **_sleep._

* * *

When he woke again the daylight had faded, but the fire was built to burn brightly. There was a quilt tucked around his shoulders and the tea things had been cleared away. He heard a light scratching behind him and twisted around looked behind him. Maeve sat at the desk, quill scratching away as books hovered at eye level and slowly rotated around her like a gentle hurricane of knowledge.

He settled back into his chair with a sigh. If someone had told yesterday him he would fall asleep in Maeve's office, he would have hexed them soundly.

* * *

_Edited by expectant renaid._


	23. audacia : boldness, daring, audacity

**.**

**audacia : **_boldness, dash, daring, audacity._

* * *

He heard her lay the quill aside and come round to perch on the other chair. "You missed dinner; are you hungry?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" '_As soon as I had the temerity to fall asleep in the first place,'_ hung unspoken between them.

A tender smile that he couldn't quite believe lit her face. "You look as though you don't sleep enough as it is."

"I sleep just fine, thanks. Not that its any of _your_ business," he growled pushing the quilt away.

She shrugged and returned to her desk. "My chair is always open to you, Severus."

* * *

_Edited by the most audacious renaid!_


	24. querulus : complaining, whining

**.**

**querulus : **_complaining, whining, lamenting._

* * *

He had fled her office in a snit, but thankfully before he said anything terribly insulting. He _was _hungry and now he would eat alone, absently filling his mouth with whatever the elves were willing to bring him, while he read an old, musty text. He disabled the complex wards to his sitting room and let himself into the cold, stale room. No fire greeted him. The chairs were uncomfortable, although not for lack of transfiguration attempts, and no decorations adorned the stone walls.

With a depressed glance around the bare room, he headed for the bedroom with dragging steps.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who knew how it would be._


	25. terror : fright, fear, terror

**.**

**terror : **_fright, fear, terror._

* * *

She was waiting for him at breakfast with a smile and a cup of tea prepared just the way he liked it.

"It's hard to believe the students will arrive in a week."

"Hmm," he grunted, unwilling to explain his dread. There would be students who remembered him from his own miserable years, who remembered the nicknames and the bullying; first years who could have witnessed his lowest point and its aftermath; children whose parents denounced him as a Death Eater in front of the Wizengamot.

No, it was not hard to believe, but it was hard not to panic.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is rather like my personal Wizengamot._


	26. facultas : power, means, opportunity

**.**

**facultas **: _power, means, opportunity, capacity, ability, stock._

* * *

He refused the tea of course, and said something abusive about her tea making abilities and drugging him the afternoon before. He had coffee instead—wincing at its bitter taste while the steaming liquid at his elbow taunted him.

She dimmed slightly. "As if _I _could slip an elixir in a Potion Master's tea. You either have a very high opinion of me or a low opinion of your own abilities." She raised a bite to her lips, pausing at the last second "Or you are being an arse on purpose."

He frowned and put another sugar in his cup.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who always gives my original characters a chance._


	27. fortis : strong, brave

**.**

**fortis : **_strong, brave._

* * *

She ignored him for the rest of the meal, engaging Trelawney in a dubious conversation about the Latin terms for the Inner Eye and whether or not there was still an Oracle of Delphi. Severus glared at his bacon as though it might fry itself crispier on his plate and settled for toast and a hefty scoop of bitter marmalade.

He was surprised, however, when she stood to leave the table; she leaded over and whispered, "If you're brave enough to come back to my office, I have some questions about your units."

He inclined his head, eyes straight ahead.

* * *

_Edited by the magnificent renaid who is unfailingly generous with her marmalade._


	28. absconditus : hidden, concealed

**.**

**absconditus : **_hidden, concealed._

* * *

As soon as she was gone, he cast a diagnostic spell over the tea, just for the principle of the thing and finding nothing—of course—drank it down immediately. It was perfect, dark and rich with two sugars.

He closed his eyes for a moment and nearly jumped out of his chair when Trelawney leaned close to whisper breathily in his ear, "She's possessing of a hidden psychic spark."

"Bloody hell," he hissed, flinching back.

She glared at him, her thick glasses lenses making her eyes look three times their normal size. "Watch your tongue, young man," she frowned.

* * *

_Edited by the ever diagnostic renaid._


	29. vulgivagus : wandering, itinerant

**.**

**vulgivagus : **_wandering, vagrant, itinerant._

* * *

He wandered the halls around Maeve's office, wondering if it was too soon to make an appearance and why he was bothering in the first place.  
He rounded the corner and nearly collided with the woman herself.

"Good afternoon." She smiled and brushed past him.

He was left in the hall, lamenting his lost chance while being annoyed with her for stealing it from him.

After a moment, he gave chase, staying far enough behind her that she would not notice him. As he suspected, she left the castle and out into the August sunshine, straight to her bee garden.

* * *

_Edited by the wandering renaid._


	30. hortus ortus : garden

**.**

**hortus ortus : **_garden._

* * *

She may have left it in shambles the last time he had seen it, but she had been hard at work since. There was a glass roof that stretched from wall to wall and the framework for a similar structure on the open side. There were more plants as well. He recognized the large swatches of sage and fennel, the stocks of hollyhock, and the beginning of a clump of zinnia.

He might have called out to her, asked her if she needed help, or complimented the roofing solution to the changing season. Instead, he wandered away silently to brood.

* * *

_Edited by the comma wrestling renaid._


	31. recedo : to go back, retreat, retire

**.**

**recedo : ** _to go back, retreat, retire, disappear._

* * *

The far edge of the Black Lake had always been a familiar retreat for him in his student days. There was a little mossy bank hidden by a rise and a small bower of trailing, weeping willows that he always seemed to find himself in. It was a longish sort of walk but the return always seemed shorter by half. There had been many times he had expected to be late for class only to find himself rushing down the hall to an empty classroom, early.

It was here he found himself, settling against a familiar trunk with a sigh.

* * *

_Edited by the allusion loving renaid._


	32. recolo : reflect upon, consider, recall

**.**

**recolo : **_reflect upon, consider, recall._

* * *

If he dreamed he did not remember it, but when he opened his eyes the light had changed and the breeze had picked up across the open water. He could see the flags that adorned the peaks of Hogwarts fluttering. The brush of his robe's collar against his cheek was almost a caress. When was the last time he had been touched by another person in a nonviolent, nonthreatening way?

Maeve.

Ages ago, he thought, almost when they had first met—she had touched his elbow, and without realizing it he cupped the spot longingly. Just an innocent, simple touch.

* * *

_Edited by the relaxing renaid (even if it is a slightly subpar beach)._


	33. sero : at a late hour

**.**

**sero : **_at a late hour._

* * *

He wandered back late to dinner, melancholy and more tired than he had felt before his nap. He didn't eat, choosing instead to stir the unappetizing food around his plate and stare at the empty hall.

One week of freedom was all he had left. Damn.

Maeve was seated further down the table, and her laughter echoed down the table to taunt him. He left first, sliding easily into the shadow of the faculty door and out into the empty hall. Instead of turning back towards the dungeons, he headed for the stairs in a fit of personal mutiny.

* * *

_Edited by a wandering renaid._


	34. ianua : door

**.**

**ianua : **_door._

* * *

He found himself in _her_ hallway, approaching the gleaming oak of _her _door. He was like a planet at the perihelion of his orbit and she his sun. He just meant to touch the knob, a secondary point of contact with another human, but the door opened at his approach.

He peeked in, drawn like a moth to flame. The fire was lit and there was a steaming cup of tea on the edge of the table next to the overstuffed chair that faced the door.

"_My chair is always open to you, Severus_." Her words echoed in his head.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has no ill intent._


	35. contentus : contented, satisfied

**.**

**contentus : **_contented, satisfied._

* * *

There was no one in the chamber; a quick but thorough _Homenum Revelio _eased his mind on that score. What could it hurt, to sit and drink the tea hastily, before it cooled? He passed into the room and eased himself down into the chair, picking up the fragile cup decorated with black and gold honey bees.

It was chamomile and he almost rejected it—he never took herbal tea, preferring the richness of black—but he found himself finishing the whole cup and setting it aside with a satisfied sigh.

Was this what contentment felt like, he wondered.

* * *

_Edited by the synonym sleuthing renaid._


	36. revenio : to come back, return

**.**

**revenio : **to come back, return.

* * *

He longed to linger but there was too great a chance that Maeve would return. She could already be in the passageway now. In a sudden panic he thrust himself out of the chair and the door opened, but he only made it forward a step before catching sight of Maeve walking towards him with an easy stride.

"Ah, Master Severus, so glad you could stop by to answer my questions," she smiled, not seeming at all shocked or alarmed to see him in her private rooms, an empty teacup beside him. "I'll just put the kettle on, shall I?"

* * *

_Edited by the web weaving renaid._


	37. hospes : guest, host, stranger

**.**

**hospes : **_guest, host, stranger._

* * *

He could only nod and sink back down into _his_ chair. Questions? Ah, yes, this morning's breakfast—unit questions. He remembered now. Feeling stupid and ill at ease, he watched her putter at the cupboard and then at the fire.

Once the kettle was over the fire, she laid out a loaf cake with a crumb topping, reddish brown with cinnamon. She used a long handled metal fork and speared a hunk of rich-looking golden cheese on it.

When it had begun to brown at the edges, she smeared it over two thick slices of a dark rye bread.

* * *

_Edited by the ravenous renaid. _


	38. vesco, vescor : to feed, to eat

**.**

**vesco, vescor : **_to feed, to eat._

* * *

The tea was dark and smelled of orange blossoms, a perfect complement to the rich bread and cheese that she handed him. His stomach rumbled, protesting his lack of dinner. He was halfway through the second piece before he realized that she was watching him over her purple and turquoise teacup.

"What?" he snapped.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm enjoying your enjoyment."

He angled his body away from her with a glare. "Try not to be so indiscreet about it," he muttered.

"Crumb cake?" she offered, straight-faced and somber.

He polished off his last few bites and nodded impatiently.

* * *

_Edited by the excellent, cake eating renaid.  
_


	39. dominus domino : master, lord

**. **

**dominus domino : **_master, lord. _

* * *

She cut two hefty slices and passed a plate to him.

"Did you always know you wanted to be a Potions Master?" The question was softly asked, and without thinking it through, he responded.

"I've always excelled in potions—it's the teaching that will be intolerable," he muttered.

"I am quite anxious, myself."

He snorted. "At least you weren't a student here."

"Oh…oh yes. I see how that would be," she murmured, refilling the teacups.

He wasn't really paying attention to keeping his guard up anymore, the warmth of the fire and the weight of good food loosening his tongue.

* * *

_Edited by the Grammar Master renaid._


	40. insomnium : sleeplessness

**.**

**insomnium : **_sleeplessness._

* * *

"I thought when I graduated I would leave this dreadful dream behind. Instead—a whole new nightmare started."

She did not reply and the silence lay heavy over the parlor. It was not the uncomfortable sort that made one shift anxiously but rather a calming blanket of stillness.

A log settled and he shifted, coming back to himself with a start. Maeve wasn't looking at him anymore; she was staring at the fire, running a finger around the edge of her teacup.

"Well, I thought you had questions," he muttered awkwardly.

She glanced up. "I do, but it's late."

* * *

_Edited by the dream-making renaid._


	41. sponsum : engagement, promise, vow

**.**

**sponsum : **_engagement, promise, plight, vow._

* * *

That was how he found himself in the hall, belly comfortably full and body delightfully warm, promising sincerely to stop by again the next day in order to answer her questions. She smiled up at him. Her mouth was a trifle wide, he decided, but not completely unattractive.

He nodded as cordially as he could muster and set off with what he hoped was an impressive billow of his robe and his most purposeful stride.

It did not escape his notice that it wasn't until he rounded the corner of the hall that he heard her door click softly shut.

* * *

_Edited by the most attractive renaid._


	42. suspiciosus : suspicious, suspect

**.**

**suspiciosus : **_suspicious, suspect, suspectable, suspecting._

* * *

His hazy, half-formed dream of companionship wasn't shattered until he went up to breakfast and heard the Arithmancy teacher speaking to Maeve in the hall.

"I don't understand why you encourage him—he is a shiver on the prowl for a spine to run up."  
He clenched his fists in fury.

"Thank you for the warning, Iftikhar. But I am confident that he and I are on the same path," came Maeve's gentle reply.

"I hope you aren't interested in the Dark Arts as well—" Iftikahar sounded suspicious.

Severus had to lean against the cool stone wall to calm himself.

* * *

_Edited by the irascible renaid. _

[yes ch'yem hayeren]


	43. judicium : trial, legal investigation

**.**

**judicium : **_trial, legal investigation, judgment, decision._

* * *

The woman continued relentlessly. "That boy was never right in the head. Not when he first came to school and certainly not after falling in this those... other Slytherins."  
"Are we not all lost souls in some way?"

Iftikahar snorted. "Some are more lost than others. He went to trial, you know, under suspicion of working for You-Know-Who."

"I did know that, thank you."

Was it his imagination or did Maeve sound slightly annoyed?

"I can assure you that my past carries its own scars and regrets," she continued. "It is only the future that is truly a concern."

* * *

_Edited by the suspicious renaid._


	44. doleo : grieve, feel pain, regret, morn

**.**

**doleo : **_grieve, feel pain, regret, ache, mourn, hurt._

* * *

There was a moment of heavy quiet; the only sound Severus could hear was his own slightly ragged breathing—the press of the last two years resting especially heavy on his shoulders. He tried not to let himself think about the _things_ that had happened, letting them glance through his mind like a wisp of someone else's forgotten memories. It was hard to do, when every corner of Hogwarts Castle sent him spiraling back in time. Lily had stood there, talking to that rat Potter. He had been chased down this corridor or cornered at the end of that one.

* * *

_Edited by the sympathetic renaid._


	45. pavor : fear, terror, panic, dread

**.**

**pavor : **_fear, terror, panic, dread, alarm, fright._

* * *

The regrets would rise like a tide when he least expected it, threatening to consume him in their darkness. Just as he was now, it almost brought to his knees with the pain of it.

It was Maeve's voice that drew him back. "Would you walk with me to breakfast Iffie? Let's not quarrel on this lovely morning. Only six more days until the students arrive."

Iftikhar answered, but they were moving away now and Severus couldn't make it out.

He couldn't move, rooted to the spot, heart still pounding and breath still ragged. Would the nightmare ever ease its hold?

* * *

_Edited by the anticipatory renaid. _


	46. metus : fear, dread, anxiety

**.**

**metus : **_fear, dread, anxiety. _

* * *

He finally pulled himself together and made a note to brew an anxiety-easing potion first thing in the afternoon. He would probably need it when the students arrived, anyway.

Surprisingly, Maeve had seated herself next to his chair and was ready with tea and a smile.

Iftikahar caught his eye and frowned. He couldn't even summon the energy to glare back. Despondent, he took the cup of tea from Maeve's hand without a word and watched the post owls enter the hall.

Surprisingly, an owl landed before him and extended its leg with a haughty click of its curved beak.

* * *

_Edited by the gifted renaid. _


	47. aurum : gold

**.**

**aurum : **_gold._

* * *

The card was a lovely, heavy cream stock with gold embossing—quite probably genuine as Malfoy did have a flare for egregious over indulgence. It was an invitation to an evening of drinks and nibbles at Malfoy Manor. He supposed it was a bid to reestablish the Malfoy name in polite society.

Severus watched, surprised, as Maeve opened an identical invitation.

She shot him a crooked smile and fed the elegant eagle owl a piece of bacon.

"You know the Malfoys?" he couldn't help but ask.

She shrugged. "Rather dull old family connections." As though it was nothing special.

* * *

_Edited by the genuine renaid. _


	48. invitatus : an inviting, invitation

**.**

**invitatus** **:** _an inviting, invitation._

* * *

Maeve rushed down the moving staircase in a light summer robe, her braided hair over her shoulder and a leather knapsack on her arm.

"Where are you going?" He didn't realize he said it out loud from the shadow of the hall until she sauntered over to him.

"Going out for ice-cream," She smiled, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Come with me."

He scowled. "I don't like ice-cream," he snapped, just to be contrary.

"I'm headed to Flourish and Blotts afterwards," she wheedled, and he almost believed that she genuinely wanted him to come with her.

* * *

_Edited by the thorough renaid._


	49. officium : duty, service, job

**.**

**officium : **_duty, service, job._

* * *

He'd just opened his mouth to refuse when McGonagall flounced into the hall. "There you are, Severus. Have you finished cleaning up the Slytherin dormitories? It is the duty of every head of house, you know."

"Actually, I am just going out. Miss O'Connacht has requested an escort," he said snottily.

The older teacher shot a disbelieving look at the younger witch. To her credit, Maeve didn't even bat an eye, looping their arms together.

"I'm afraid it's true, but I promise to bring him back ready to work."

He snorted.

"Well, tomorrow then." McGonagall shot him one last warning look.

* * *

_Edited by the dutiful renaid._


	50. absortus : swallowed up, overwhelmed

**.**

**absortus : **_swallowed up, overwhelmed, engulfing._

* * *

He chose vanilla, because it's the plainest flavor, and although he would never admit it, the choices under the chilled glass overwhelmed him.

Maeve got a chocolate sweet drizzled with caramel and sprinkled with cashews.

He watched his creamy confection slowly melt in the glass dish.

Maeve broke the silence. "Do you know of a vanishing room in Hogwarts?"

"A what?" He gave the ice cream a despondent little stir.

She shrugged. "Just a room that appears sometimes and has…things in it."

He sneered. "_Things_? My, how descriptive."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'll take that as a no."

* * *

_Edited by the period-patrolling renaid._


	51. vultuosus : grimacing, affected

**.**

**vultuosus : **_grimacing, affected._

* * *

He might have asked more questions if he wasn't attempting to affect an effortless persona, but as it was he could only look at her over his large nose with distain.

She met his gaze for a long moment before dropping her eyes and muttering, "One would think you didn't _like_ interacting."

"What was your first clue?" he muttered, feeling gauche and churlish.

Her long level look made him feel almost naked. He plucked at his high collar and turned away. "You said we were going to the book store." Even he fought a grimace at his whiny tone.

* * *

_Edited by the ever-ready renaid._


	52. indignatio : indignation

**.**

**indignatio : **_indignation. _

* * *

She sat in the children's section and leafed through brightly colored picture books. Feeling decidedly superior, Severus headed into the reference tomes and thick advanced magic texts, each dryer than the next.

"Severus, I trust I will find a reply to my invitation awaiting me at home since you have time to _browse._"

"Lucius," Severus muttered, stiffening against the snotty tone.

"Come now, Lucy, you know teachers are a busy lot." Maeve's cheery voice echoed down the aisle.

A surprisingly genuine smile lit Lucius's usually haughty face. "Maeve, by Merlin, don't tell me you are here with this miserable git?"

* * *

_Edited by the never indigent renaid._


	53. duco : to charm, influence, draw in

**.**

**duco : **_to charm, influence, mislead, draw in. _

* * *

Maeve wrapped a firm hand around Severus's elbow and gave Lucius a guideless smile. "We _do_ work together after all. How are Cissy and little Draco?"

Immediately diverted, Lucius began extoling his son and heir's virtues.

"Well, be sure to send my warmest regards to them both. We will see you at your soiree then." She managed to disentangle her self from the tedious conversation and tugged Severus after her, away from Malfoy. "Good day, Lucy," she hollered as they rounded the corner.

"Don't call me Lucy," he called after her, but he was almost smiling.

Severus was quite speechless.

* * *

_Edited by the never speechless renaid._


	54. prodigiosus : wonderful, amazing

**.**

**prodigiosus : **_unnatural, wonderful, miraculous, amazing._

* * *

"Did you call him _Lucy_?" he finally asked as they walked up the path to the great doors of Hogwarts. More importantly, did she call him Lucy and _live_?

Maeve laughed and ducked her head. "I only call him that when he is being particularly patronizing. Not very mature, perhaps, but it makes _me _feel better."

Severus wasn't sure whether to be admiring or horrified. "Mmm, yes. _Name _calling—how lovely." He settled on sneering.

She was mounting the steps and turned to look him in the eyes. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to knock him down a peg."

* * *

_Edited by the inwardly musing renaid._


	55. dolosus : crafty, cunning, sly

**.**

**dolosus : **_crafty, cunning, sly, deceitful._

* * *

Severus couldn't imagine being in a position to do anything more than trail in Lucius's shadow, hoping to escape the worst of his condescension-laden tongue. The time when he had wanted to _be_ Lucius had long since past, leaving only a bitter taste in his mouth. He had resigned himself to being the greasy, unpleasant half-blood with rather exceptional potions skills and awful teeth, waiting to be used by Albus for the worst of tasks when the time was right.

"Always," he hissed venomously, anyway.

She smirked up at him and he knew that she would use that admission somehow.

* * *

_Edited by the ever toiling renaid. _


	56. spero : to hope for, hope

**. **

**spero : **_to hope for, hope._

* * *

Maeve took his arm again and tugged him toward the stairway that lead to her office. "Will you come up? Do you have time?"

He was tired of people and pretending today, but he agreed anyway because she would make hot tea and there would be scones. Perhaps if he was lucky she wouldn't have very many questions and he could just enjoy her room and cheery fire.

"I have a little time," he answered slowly.

"Lovely. We only have five days of this idyll left and I wish to have the first years' lessons prepared through the first term."

* * *

_Edited by the empathetic renaid._


	57. dissimulo : to ignore, leave unnoticed

**.**

**dissimulo : **_to ignore, leave unnoticed._

* * *

She had his lesson plan summaries for the first term laid out neatly by week and each was topped with a mauve sheet of bullet points in loopy cursive writing. She ignored them for the time being and focused on her pink and gold teacup.

He ignored her and watched the fire instead.

"So I'm a bit lost in regards to the sequencing for the first years," she finally said softly.

"Oh?" He attempted to infuse every ounce of condescension in his tone as he could manage.

She didn't even look up. "Well you don't seem to follow the textbook."

* * *

_Edited by the never condescending renaid.  
_


	58. praesegmen : rag, shred, fragment

**.**

**praesegmen : **_scrap, clipping, rag, shred, fragment, segment._

* * *

The lesson plans did jump all over the map. They were built from the tatters of Slughorn's files that had been in such disarray when he had taken over the office he was lucky to have found anything useful. If he was honest, he wasn't even sure the lessons were all arranged in the right years. But he had no training for teaching and didn't know where to start with writing curriculum.

"I didn't realize you were an expert on teaching potions, Miss O'Connacht," he hissed.

"Maeve," she corrected absently. "And not potions... it's teaching I know a little about."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knits together coherence from the rags of my drabbles.  
_


	59. eluo : squander, waste

**.**

**eluo : **_squander, waste._

* * *

"Oh?" he prompted, intrigued. Her apparent connections with the Malfoy family had only made him _more _curious about her background.

She gave him a half smile. "You'll laugh, of course, and think it was a dreadful waste of time."

He shrugged and leaned forward slightly.

"I taught Latin these last two years at a Muggle school."

"Well, that's more useful than what I've done," he mumbled, thinking of the short rise of his former Dark Master, his actions that lead to the death of his childhood best friend and first love, the charges and the terrifying days of his trial.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never wastes any time._


	60. egenus : in want of, in need of

**.**

**egenus : **_in want of, in need of, destitute._

* * *

"Would you like any help?"

"Pardon?" he snapped.

"Tomorrow, setting the dorms to rights?"

He just blinked at her.

"I'm not house affiliated, you know, and it seems that Slytherin is lacking in allies." That wide smile was spreading across her face again.

"I'll be in the dorms at six-thirty, sharp. It's the damp wall at the end of the third gallery."

She nodded and went back to her tea and he to his.

"The password is Prince—at least until the students get here." And that was the closest thing to a peace offering she could hope for.

* * *

_Edited by the tenacious renaid.  
_


	61. eminor : to threaten, menace

**.**

**eminor : **_to threaten, menace._

* * *

When he stumbled sleepily into the cavernous Slytherin common room the next morning, the greenish light from the under-lake windows already filtering across the floor, she was sitting on the plush couch under Salazar Slytherin's disgruntled looking portrait.

The painted blighter started right in. "It's bad enough that the great house of Slytherin is stuck with _you, _Snape, but _what_ is this?" He gestured towards the serene Maeve.

"Is he always this bad?"

"Any foul names yet? No? It always gets worse." Leveling a stare at the portrait, Severus continued, "I can still brew that turpentine I've been threatening."

* * *

_Edited by the serene renaid._


	62. clamor : loud shouting, cry

**.**

**clamor : **_loud shouting, cry._

* * *

She grinned and stood. "Do you want to take the common room or air out the dorms?"

He considered her question for a moment, but a glance at Salazar's face decided him.

"I'll stay out here."

"Just shout if you need me," and she sashayed past him towards the dorm steps.

When she disappeared into the first room, Severus turned back to the portrait. "She is on intimate terms with Lucius Malfoy, your old favorite; you ought to temper what you say to her."

Salazar looked nonplussed for a moment. "You don't say? Well, that is certainly surprising."

Severus agreed.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is only ever a shout away.  
_


	63. tersus : clean, neat, correct

**.**

**tersus : **_clean, neat, correct._

* * *

He worked quickly, banishing dust with each flick of his wand, checking the charms on the furniture that protected from all manner of wear and tear. He remembered some of the trouble his schoolmates had gotten into in his years as a student. He distinctly remembered a rather vicious pillow fight that had them using the couches as barricades. It was rather lucky there was any furniture left at all.

He paused by one of the underwater windows to peer into the depths of the Black Lake. He supposed this was another schooldays habit he would have to break.

* * *

_Edited by the mistake banishing renaid._


	64. tantummodo : only just, just so long as

**.**

**tantummodo : **_only just, just so long as._

* * *

"Ready for breakfast?" Maeve came trotting back down from the upper hall. "The dorms are all in good repair. I've arranged with the house elves for the bedding to be washed the day the students come. There is nothing like freshly laundered sheets when you are far from home."

He shrugged. "Just as long as the beds are made when the students need them."

"Of course."

He turned back to his meditative window staring. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll finish and follow."

He was almost disappointed when she left him without dispute or lingering, promising to keep his tea hot.

* * *

_Edited by the murmur considering renaid.  
_


	65. socius : partner, associate, ally

**.**

**socius : **_partner, comrade, associate, ally, fellow._

* * *

"I didn't think much of her at first, but she is a rather striking creature," Salazar said thoughtfully. "Although her mouth is a bit wide."

"There is nothing wrong with her mouth," Severus snapped, uncomfortable with hearing his own thoughts echoed back to himself.

Salazar frowned but made no reply for a long moment. "Regardless of her facial proportions, she would make a strong ally."

Severus snorted.

"Slytherin has precious few of those, and _you_ have fewer."

He couldn't argue with that observation.

"Use what little cunning you have, boy, by Merlin." The disgruntled patriarch turned away from the frame.

* * *

_Edited by the cunning renaid.  
_


	66. proficio : advance, assist, help, aid

**.**

**proficio : **_advance, assist, help, aid, be of use_

* * *

_. _

Quite simply, he needed help, and he had no idea where to get it. McGonagall was barely civil to him, Albus was condescending, and the other teachers seemed to run the gamut between openly and absolutely despising him and pretending he didn't exist.

Once again he found himself at Maeve's door, attempting to swallow his pride.

He admired the door distractedly: its pointed arch and the elegant metal hinges that scrolled across it, turning into leaves. He leaned to close to study it and the door opened of its own accord.

"Come in," she called from her seat at the desk.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never pretends that things don't exist. _

_Edited for vocabulary, courtesy of muumi2three, who opened my eyes to the difference between "gamut (the whole range, as one might say from a to z - gam/ut actually references antique terminology for the musical scale)" and "gambit (a tactical ploy)". Especially since "run the gambit" make less sense than I originally thought._


	67. audeo : to dare

**.**

**audeo : **_to dare._

* * *

He was caught but it was almost a relief.

"I've got something for you," she said, as he entered. "But I think you'll accuse me of condescension."

"Most likely," he acknowledged with a surprised little half smile.

She stood and lifted a book from the edge of her desk and held it out in front of her like a shield. "Just think about it before you dismiss it out of hand."

"Just give me the bloody book, woman," he snapped, pale hand out, impatient for the surprise. What could Maeve possibly have selected for him that gave her such pause?

* * *

_Edited by the comma inserting renaid.  
_


	68. consilium : advice, wisdom, plan

**.**

**consilium : **_advice, suggestion, wisdom, plan, purpose, judgment._

* * *

"Lesson Planning for the Magical Instructor?" He read the title.

"I'm not trying to say that you won't be an excellent professor. You certainly have the skills and knowledge—but this might help with sequencing. There is even a whole chapter about potions and alchemy class teaching. Please give it a glance." She was babbling and shifting her weight, the most nervous he had seen her.

"You're a meddlesome, condescending witch," he muttered and stalked straight over to _his _chair and sat down. "You had better make me some tea."

And just as he hoped, she laughed, full and loud.

* * *

_Edited by the ever essential renaid._


	69. consilio : intentionally, on purpose

**.**

**consilio : **_intentionally, on purpose, designedly._

* * *

"Did you come up because you needed something?" she finally asked after the tea had been poured and the biscuits divided.

He glanced down at the book on the side table and found himself smiling slightly. He had come up with every intention of asking for curriculum help in the snottiest, most condescending way he could imagine, but now he was thankful he had not caused undo offence. He wouldn't dream of admitting it, however.

"I was… that is… we should go to the Malfoy's soiree together," he suggested. As soon as he finished, he cringed, wondering what had possessed him.

* * *

_Edited by the purposeful renaid.  
_


	70. serius : serious, grave, solemn

**.**

**serius : **_serious, grave, solemn._

* * *

"I think that is a brilliant idea," Maeve enthused brightly. "An otherwise dull evening is beginning to look promising."

"Quite," he muttered into his red and gold teacup. "Shall we match?" he sneered.

She smiled teasingly. "I think it might be best. I can't have any trollops thinking you're fair game when you ought be escorting me."

He felt his cheeks pink at the ludicrous suggestion.

"Perhaps you could put the same flower in your button hole as I will use for my hair?"

He shrugged. "Just as long as it's not a lily."

Her glance was intense and solemn.

* * *

_Edited by the most solemn renaid.  
_


	71. ritus : rite, ceremony, habit, custom

**.**

**ritus : **_rite, ceremony, habit, custom._

* * *

Between brewing a stock of anti-anxiety potions for himself, finishing Poppy Pomfrey's orders for the infirmary, reviewing his lesson plans using Maeve's book, and finding time at the end of the day to collapse in her office chair and drink her tea, the last three days of summer passed by Severus in a blur.

Their evening cup had become a ritual without any words being exchanged between them. He had debated the wisdom of making it a habit, but it was an exquisitely comfortable end to his stressful days. She seemed to expect him, and he was ravenous for the warmth that she offered.

* * *

_Edited by the subject finding renaid._


	72. erudio : to instruct, teach, educate

**.**

**erudio : **_to instruct, teach, educate._

* * *

"The students will be here tomorrow," Maeve murmured, flipping through a slim leather portfolio of her lessons.

"Don't remind me," Severus groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Severus snorted. It was easy for her to say, he supposed. She knew how to teach, at least. But that was just for starters—he imagined a sea of faces in the potions classroom, all twisted in hatred and mockery. Oh Merlin, they would tear him apart.

"Whatever you are thinking about, stop—it's getting cold in here," Maeve chided gently.

* * *

_Edited by the perceptive renaid.  
_


	73. impunitus : unpunished, safe

**.**

**impunitus : **_unpunished, unrestrained, safe._

* * *

She passed his freshly filled teacup back to him.

He found himself swallowing harshly and glancing around the office, looking for something to distract him. When he felt safer, not safe—he never felt _safe_, his emotions tended to spill over and affect his surroundings. No one had really noticed before; his mother had been too out of it during his growing up years, and school had never been _safe_.

"It's your wild imagination; I detect no difference," he muttered.

Maeve offered no argument, only a calculating look. "Have you looked at the book I gave you at all?"

"Well, I haven't incinerated it yet."

* * *

_Edited by the never distracted renaid.  
_


	74. potens : able, mighty, powerful, strong

**.**

**potens : **_able, mighty, powerful, strong._

* * *

Unable to sleep, he walked the murky, empty halls, imagining them filled with students. _He has power now; he is a professor. He can't be cornered and roughed up; he has more training than a group of snotty students and he knows he is stronger than them magically._ Even as he repeated the facts like a mantra to himself, he could feel the panic simmering below the surface.

The galleries seem longer and narrower in the night-deep darkness; the portraits are mostly asleep and the sounds of the castle are magnified. He could foresee this walk becoming a nightly trek.

* * *

Edited by the grammatically powerful renaid.


	75. obruo : to overwhelm, destroy

**.**

**obruo : **_to overwhelm, destroy._

* * *

He decided to skip breakfast entirely, rationalizing that students wouldn't even be on the grounds until dinner. He stood at the front of his shadowy, dismal classroom envisioning his first classes. His week stretched out in an overwhelming blur of hectic busyness: seven years worth of students, two classes per year, twenty-eight classes total, three before lunch, and two or three after lunch to accommodate the double potions classes of the upperclassmen. Then he imagined the essays and tests he would administer and grade, and he wondered if he would find time to eat, or sleep, or even go to the bathroom.

* * *

_Edited for the educational renaid.  
_


	76. paratus : prepared, ready, equipped

**.**

**paratus : **_prepared, ready, provided, equipped._

* * *

He sat stiffly at the very end of the high table staring at the closed doors, beyond which stood the returning student population. His breathing was just taking on a ragged edge when Maeve covered his slightly trembling fisted hand with her smaller warm one.

"Now might not be a bad time for that calming potion," she whispered, pouring two small glasses of pumpkin juice.

How she knew his other hand clutched the smooth vial he didn't know, but he was too anxious to protest.

"I've managed a surprise," she whispered excitedly as he chased the brew with the juice.

* * *

_Edited by the punctuationally equipped renaid._


	77. felix felicis : lucky, fortunate, happy

**.**

**felix felicis : **_lucky, fortunate, happy._

* * *

"And what's that?" he managed as the potion immediately began to take the edge off of his panic, as well his tongue.

With a conspiratorial look she pulled a tiny crystal flask from her pocket. It glinted gold in the light from the floating candles.

"Felix Felicis?" he whispered, rather awed.

"I think we could both use a little luck tonight." Maeve smiled widely and rolled the cut glass phial between her fingers.

He agreed whole-heartedly.

She took a sip and passed it over.

Severus tipped his head back and felt the potion's warmth all the way down to his toes.

* * *

_Edited by the lucky renaid.  
_


	78. ostium : entrance, door

**.**

**ostium : **_entrance, door._

* * *

The delicious feeling of confidence that followed came not a moment too soon as the great door opened and the older students excitedly flowed in, a sea of crimson, azure, gold, and emerald ties. They arranged themselves, leaving the required number of seats for the first years directly below the high table.

The whole hall had a golden glow to it, and Severus fancied he was even a touch excited about the sorting.

He squeezed Maeve's hand, hardly noticing he had turned his fist over so they were palm to palm.

His anticipation spilled over into the slightest of smiles.

* * *

_Edited by the anticipatory renaid.  
_


	79. navis navis : ship, vessel, boat

**.**

**navis navis : **_ship, vessel, boat._

* * *

The doors were shut again and he could imagine the first years climbing out of the boats, a little chilled, a little tired, and completely in awe of the castle that was lit splendidly for the occasion. He remembered his own climb up to the school that had been both breathless anticipation and crippling dread, not knowing what the magical world would be like and feeling very small and shabby in the face of the opulence of Hogwarts. It was not the lavishness of velvet and gilt but the magnificence of ancient wisdom and power. He had felt very small.

* * *

_Edited by the lavish renaid.  
_


	80. aspicio : to look at, behold, see

**.**

**aspicio : **_to look at, behold, gaze at, see._

* * *

Were first years always that young looking? They looked nervous and overwhelmed. A girl, dark haired and large eyed, stood to the left, outside of the group. Her eyes scanned the room suspiciously.

Afterwards he would never know what possessed him: the gulp of whiskey taken before entering the great hall finally catching up to him, the calming potion relaxing him into insipidity, or the Felix Felicis compelling him, but he smiled encouragingly at her.

A look of relief and pleasure that flashed across her narrow face was his reward.

Then the sorting started and the group swallowed her up.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who always wants Severus to have options.  
_


	81. positus : position, place, arrangement

**.**

**positus : **_position, place, arrangement._

* * *

The sorting was much the same as every year he had been present.

He only gave the Sorting Hat half an ear as he searched the faces of _his_ house, for it truly belonged to him now. Slytherin's table was quiet still under the shame of the trials of their own alumni and the weight of having the Dark Lord rise from their own ranks.

When the placement started, the swelling of their numbers was slow in coming.

"Huerta, Jonquil."

The dark haired girl stepped forward, lifting her chin as McGonagall raised the shabby brown hat over the old stool.

* * *

_Edited by the quick as lightning renaid._


	82. gratulor : to wish a person joy

**.**

**gratulor : **_to wish a person joy, congratulate._

* * *

The hat had barely rested on her brow when she turned her head to stare straight at Severus and Maeve. He caught Maeve's own encouraging smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Slytherin!" the hat called.

The cheers from the tables were muted, but Maeve's enthusiastic clapping seemed to echo in the hall.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "She looks like an asset."

It was such a Slytherin compliment that Severus couldn't mask his huff of amusement.

"Slytherin House is a little sparse this year—anyone with a pulse could be an asset," he returned.

Maeve cocked her head thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

* * *

_Edited by my own asset, renaid._


	83. perturbo : to disturb, trouble, disrupt

**.**

**perturbo : **_to disturb, trouble, perturb, disrupt._

* * *

Only two others were sorted into his house: Willius Vembulom, a pale, studious-looking fellow, and Reginald Dussell, a beastly-looking giant of a boy.

It was for the best, he thought; the fewer students he had, the more time he had to get his feet under him.

Dumbledore stood and the excited chatter died away. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All should feel gratitude appropriate for the recent events that have restored the disruption in our world and brought new peace."

Calling the last few years a mere _disruption_ was contemptible.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, whose dedication was missing this morning. So sorry.  
_


	84. idoneus : proper, worthy, fitting

**.**

**idoneus : **_proper, worthy, fitting, deserving, capable._

* * *

"We must not forget those that suffered, but our hope is restored. We honor those with losses and wounds and look ahead to a year of healing and peace."

Severus clenched his fists under the table as applause rose from the students. Dumbledore breezed on and continued with Hogwarts' business and regulations for the newly reinstated visits to Hogsmeade.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce our newest teachers: Prardovia Andronikov, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor on loan from Durmstrang, Maeve O'Connacht, teaching our new Latin course, and Severus Snape, teacher of Potions and Head of Slytherin House."

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who remembers the first war.  
_


	85. primo : first, at the beginning

**.**

**primo : **_first, at first, at the beginning, at the start._

* * *

There was a long moment of heavy silence as the last sentence hung in the air. Severus stood and, obeying the press of the Felix Felicius, bowed, deep and solemn, instead of sneering.

"While it is true that there has been some question regarding our former student's loyalty, I can assure you that I have complete trust and confidence in him. I expect your cooperation as we move forward into this year."

The applause was more subdued after this pronouncement, but no one offered visible mutiny as Severus sank back into his seat. The very first hurtle was passed.

* * *

_Edited by my own prima, renaid._


	86. alter altera alterum : the second

**.**

**alter altera alterum : **_the second, the other one._

* * *

The second hurtle was made apparent when dinner ended and the Hogwarts song had been sung. Severus stood, watching _his _students exiting the hall, and realized that he would need to speak to them tonight. It would set the tone for the year—perhaps for his whole teaching tenure, however long this farce managed to last.

Maeve shot him a warm look. "Your students await."

He hummed and smoothed the edge of his robe. "There will be some empty beds this year," he mused.

"They will need your strength."

He didn't distrust her words, but he doubted his own ability.

* * *

_Edited by the strengthening renaid.  
_


	87. conforto : to strengthen much

**.**

**conforto : **_to strengthen much._

* * *

He took his time wandering down to the dormitories, wishing suddenly that Maeve was with him, her quiet strength at his back. The students stood in quiet formation, the three first years at the front looking pale and tired.

In other circumstances he might have sneered and tried to belittle them all in anticipation of their contempt, but with the Felix Felicis still tingeing his vision with golden warmth and Maeve's encouragement, he felt compassionate.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," he began quietly. "I trust that each one of you will prove to be assets to our ancient and venerated house."

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who strengthens all that I submit.  
_


	88. curator : guardian, overseer

.

**curator : **_guardian, overseer._

* * *

He remembered precious few details of his welcoming speech afterwards, except it involved much less posturing than he had imagined and much more warmth and attempted reassurance. Both were foreign to him but he only had to imagine what he would have wished to hear his first year when he was grubby, exhausted, and reeling from the realization that Lily had been placed in Gryffindor without him.

"And finally, if you have any questions or issues this coming year, my office door is always open. Goodnight."

He watched the students troop up to their dormitories with something suspiciously like fondness.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who mentors our 100 word wanders.  
_


	89. labor laboris : labor, work, toil

.

**labor laboris : **_labor, work, toil._

* * *

He couldn't sleep, too anxious about beginning the real work of teaching in the morning. Instead of lying wide awake and worrying in his frigid bed, he wandered the halls alone. No students roamed tonight but he was certain that particular pastime would begin soon enough. For the first time since Albus had told him the price of his support was to provide his services at Hogwarts, Severus was almost anticipatory. While it was true that teaching was not something he had ever aspired to on his own, after seeing the faces of _his_ charges he had gained new drive.

* * *

_Edited by our own laboring renaid.  
_


	90. confido : have confidence in, rely upon

.

**confido : **_have confidence in, be confident of, rely upon._

* * *

He paused at one of the narrow arched windows that lined the long climb up to the astronomy tower and gazed out over the peaks and slopes of the castle, down to the sprawling gardens and greenhouses and on to the dark, shining expanse of the Black Lake.

Maeve's book had given him direction and some measure of confidence as he had imposed order on his lessons. Though he would never admit it to her, the book was now marked and annotated by his own hand, and he had sought out a few of the bibliographical recommendations for further study.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who hopes Maeve didn't expect that book back._


	91. commemoro : to remind, relate, mention

.

**commemoro : **_to remind, relate, mention._

* * *

"You didn't come for our evening cup last night," Maeve accused as he seated himself at the breakfast table.

He accepted his morning brew from her and shot her a sideways glance. "It was late after I finished with the students," he defended.

Maeve sighed. "I am anxious as to how it went. I must fly but you won't put me off tonight, will you?" She was already standing, hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

Her gaze was so sincere that he could not help but nod. Then she was gone, weaving through the students, liberally bestowing her bright smile.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is always understanding of my tardiness._


	92. inceptum : beginning, attempt

.

**inceptum : **_beginning, attempt, enterprise._

* * *

He had waited until the students had assembled and sat quietly in their seats before bursting into the classroom from his office in a flurry of dark robes and a severe look that bordered on a scowl.

He paused for a moment to look them over. It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years in a combined class. Their shiny new potions kits were spread out in front of them and they had expectant, yet nervous looks on their faces.

"Welcome to your first class at Hogwarts," he began, observing them closely. "Unlike other subjects you will explore here, potions is a subtle art."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has a subtle way with commas.  
_


	93. supervacuus : superfluous, unnecessary

.

**supervacuus : **_superfluous, unnecessary, extra._

* * *

"There will be no gesturous wand-waving or unnecessary incantations in this class. It may be, at first, difficult to appreciate the nuances of exacting alchemical exploration; however, I am certain that for those who are willing to apply themselves to the task—the rewards will be many."* He noticed with a little pride that the students all sat motionless, eyes-wide and attentive.

He ran a slender hand, caressingly, around the rim of the cauldron, and allowed himself a slight smile. Even though he had begged Dumbledore for the Defense Against the Dark Art position, he truly adored potions.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is never superfluous.  
_

__*From, with slight alteration, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone__


	94. exerceo : to train, cultivate, practice

.

**exerceo : **_to train, cultivate, keep at work, exercise, practice._

* * *

And now the pièce de résistance of his little welcome speech, the bit which he practiced in front of his bathroom mirror that very morning. Dropping his voice to a sumptuous purr he finished, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."*

A visible shudder passed over the students and the silence stretched after the last syllable.

"Today, however, we will begin with the basics—your tools, which you will learn to rely on from this class forward."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows how to brew glory &amp; surprisingly it tastes like apricot beer._

_*From, with slight alteration, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_


	95. cutellus : a little knife

**.**

**cultellus : **_a little knife._

* * *

They did well, surprisingly well, in fact. He watched with pride as they repacked their kits and placed them in their personal nooks the class cupboard. They had become familiar with their weights and measures, proper cleaning methods for number two cauldrons, knife safety and began the discussion on types of knife cuts, from the Batonnet or "little stick"; Allumette, the "matchstick"; Julienne in both ordinary and fine, which was the first step of the Brunoise; and the three most common measures of cubes: Carré, Parmentier, and Macédoine.

"Next class will be a practical knife techniques quiz," he reminded them.

* * *

_Edited by a wise, culinary renaid.  
_


	96. arduum : arduous or difficult task

**.**

**arduum : **_arduous or difficult task, challenge._

* * *

Gryffindor and Slytherin second years were a little more challenging. He could already see the inter-house suspicion, disdain, and hostility had taken hold.

He ran through a similar opening speech and then directed the students to make one of the simplest first-year potions. Detailed instructions appeared on the board and he retreated to the back of the room to observe.

He barked when there was talking, loomed when a student's attention wandered, and vanished several bubbling failures, but scowled rarely and enjoyed himself immensely.

"Expect classes from now on to be more rigorous," he challenged as they departed.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who takes on my rediculous challenges.  
_


	97. tendo : to direct, try, stretch, present

.

**tendo : **_to direct, try, attempt, stretch, extend, present, give._

* * *

The first class for all the students was a sort of assessment, following a technique outlined in the Assessment of Magical Measurements text he was reading, and he thought it had merit. Evaluating the students at the very beginning of the year would reveal any holes in their knowledge and give him an appropriate starting point for his lessons and plans for necessary review.

He hurriedly ate lunch at his desk and by the time the afternoon classes (third, fifth and sixth year classes of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws) were over, he was exhausted and in dire need of tea.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows how to use magical measures on hundred-word-flotsam.  
_


	98. expetens : desirous, eager

**.**

**expetens : **_desirous, eager._

* * *

He had no idea of Maeve's schedule but made his way with his notes and a fresh pot of emerald green ink to her office without a second thought. Her door was open and warm golden light spilled out into the hallway like a beacon.

She was at her desk, hair bound up in a large bun at the top of head, and the familiar revolving whirlwind of books circling her slowly.

"Severus!" She smiled, dropping his appellation entirely. "Would you heat the kettle? I'll be finished here in but a moment.

He went to tend the fire eagerly.

* * *

_Edited by our renaid who is understa_nding of our eagerness_.  
_


	99. saturo : to fill, satisfy

.

**saturo : **_to fill, satisfy._

* * *

"So then, how was the first day?" she asked over the second cup.

Severus just shook his head and took another drink of the dark brew.

Maeve didn't press but refilled his cup a third time without being asked. "I've enjoyed myself immensely."

"I'm sure," he muttered. He had intended it derisively, but as he thought about his own day he realized that even though he had worn himself out with six excruciating classes, he _had_ enjoyed himself as well. "Your book was…" he faltered, unsure of himself, "adequate." he finished quietly.

Her smile was his reward.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is more than adequate.  
_


	100. progredior : to go forth, proceed

.

**progredior : **_to go forth, advance, proceed, go out._

* * *

He fell asleep in her chair again, hand still clutching his quill and no doubt dripping green ink on the silk rag rug. When he awoke, refreshed and warm, under a quilt and with his materials stacked neatly beside him, it was a few hours before dawn and Maeve was nowhere insight. He was certain she had retreated through the door in the corner and he was grateful he had the opportunity to fold the thick coverlet neatly and gather his materials while alone.

After stopping off in his chambers for a shower, he headed into his classroom to prepare.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who uses blue ink on my papers.  
_


	101. sed tempestate : weathered

.

**sed tempestate :** _weathered._

* * *

The first week of classes were at times rough, often rewarding, but frequently equally frustrating. Maeve's quiet support was a balm and strengthener to him, always warm, always welcoming. She weathered his cantankerous tempers and his sulky silences and through it all he spent so much time in Maeve's office that his students began to look for him there.

He quickly realized she was a great favorite of all the students and most especially the first through third years. Between her subtle tempering influence on his dark moods and her obvious support, he gained great loyalty with the younger students.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is looking forward to the part where I actually make the plot clear.  
_


	102. infensus : hostile, aggressive

.

**infensus : **_hostile, aggressive._

* * *

The older students were wary but not often openly hostile. It was only six and seventh years who challenged him, mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws were too busy rising to his tasks and demonstrating their skills. The Slytherins would have gladly walked off a cliff if he had asked, so deep was their loyalty. Maeve's proclamation about their need for his strength proved more than true. They needed him to stand up for them—they had no other advocate completely devoted to their well-being. Any extra energy he might have expended being more than generally unpleasant was instead dedicated to them.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who advocates for me.  
_


	103. flores : flowers

.

**flores : **_flowers._

* * *

"Hullo?" Maeve tentatively called from the back of the classroom.

"Back here," he answered, muffled by the half-open closet door.

Maeve arrived at the doorframe, a bouquet of yellow flowers in her hand, and observed as he reorganized the students' storeroom long after they all had left.

"Hard at work?"

He snorted. "Unlike _some,_ I teach a full class load."

She ignored his half-hearted barb and just rolled her eyes. "I've come to bring you our flowers."

When he looked at her blankly she truly frowned. "Did you change your mind after all? The Malfoys' party is tomorrow night."

* * *

_Edited by the never half-hearted renaid.  
_


	104. vulgaris : common, ordinary, usual

.

**vulgaris : **_common, ordinary, usual._

* * *

There was a moment of awkward silence and Maeve took a full step back before Severus gave a hiss and put a hand to his head. "Right, _obviously_," he muttered.

She offered a small smile. "I'll just leave your corsage on your desk then."

He followed her out. "They are called boutonnieres."

"Right," she muttered.

He reached out and touched one of the small, bright flowers. "They look rather common…"

"They are—its Birdsfoot Trefoil. Apropos to the occasion, though." And with that cryptic muttering she excused herself.

Severus turned the little horn-shaped flowers over thoughtfully in his palm.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is anything but common. _


	105. retributio : retribution, recompense

.

**retributio : **_reward, retribution, recompense, punishment._

* * *

He had been surprised when he researched the little flower and discovered that it meant retribution and revenge. He forgot utterly to bring it up when he saw Maeve the next evening as she waited for him in her study. She was draped in a shimmery bronze fabric that covered her from neck to ankle and her long hair was loosely braided into a crown that was littered liberally with sunny yellow trefoil.

He desperately wanted to offer a complement, but managed nothing—he was so wrong-footed by her unexpected elegance.

"Severus," she beamed, straightening his neck cloth.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is never vengeful.  
_


	106. amita : paternal aunt

.

**amita : **_paternal aunt._

* * *

"Lucius! How lovely to see you." She enclosed his manicured hand in both of her own.

The entrance hall was lit with hundreds of candles that gleamed off of the marble floors and the elegant curve of the grand staircase. Severus hung back, pulling his cloak around him like armor.

"And where is the Lady Malfoy?" she asked.

But they were interrupted by a joyful cry, "Aunty Maeve!"

A toddling form began descending the staircase, trailed by worried house elves.

Lucius's face darkened but Maeve stepped nonchalantly around him, and, unconcerned of her evening finery, she knelt, arms out. "Draco!"

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who I sometimes speak to in my dreams.  
_


	107. amitto : to dismiss, send away, lose

.

**amitto : **_to dismiss, send away, lose, let slip away._

* * *

When she stood, the little boy nestling his platinum blond head against her neck, she had only smiles for the disgruntled lord of the manor. "He is just fine, Lucius—really."

"Ah, Maeve, all I ever need to do is to follow the sound of the disturbance." Narcissa, icy as ever and wrapped in white fur, descended the staircase. "Please unhand my son. Nobby, take the young master back upstairs."

Draco clutched at Maeve's neck but was too well trained to cry or throw a tantrum. Maeve gently untangled the disheartened toddler and settled him into the house elf's care.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is a voice of wisdom where toddlers—even magical ones—are concerned. _


	108. molestia : troublesomeness, discomfort

.

**molestia : **_annoyance, troublesomeness, discomfort._

* * *

He turned back, grey eyes glassy with disappointed tears. Maeve waved and smiled but it was stretched tight and brittle over her expressive face. She offered no comfort or empty promises to the child, but watched him longingly as he slowly climbed to the second floor.

Severus moved closer to Maeve, but was unable to think of a way to comfort her.

"He is growing up so well Narcissa." Maeve smiled tightly.

The woman sniffed and stepped deliberately around her to embrace a stiff Severus. "Severus! So lovely to have you with us."

"Narcissa," he muttered, unsure how to respond.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who always responds.  
_


	109. formalis : formal

.

**formalis :** _formal._

* * *

The moment stretched long and uncomfortable. Lucius gazed pointedly at where Narcissa's hand suggestively lingered on Severus's brocade waistcoat right over his navel. This was new behavior on her part and made Severus distinctly uncomfortable. He took a step backwards and then around her, catching a large whiff of her heavy floral perfume. Maeve reached for him and he slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. It rested there comfortably.

"Well, this looks to be a lovely party, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy—we'll see you later," Maeve demurred, oddly formal now as she clutched Severus's arm.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never make me uncomfortable._


	110. ingratus : ungrateful, unpleasant

.

**ingratus : **_ungrateful, unpleasant, disagreeable._

* * *

The ballroom had been draped in gold and ivory. Swags crisscrossed the ceiling as a thousand candles floated between them, casting flickering reflections across the sparkling marble floor. Ruby-hued punch cascaded down an ornate golden fountain flanked by tables laden with tiny, artful nibbles.

"Merlin, how gaudy," Severus sniffed, attempting to restore Maeve to her normal self the only way he knew how—general unpleasantness towards everyone else.

She smiled up at him. "Lucius has a flair for those sorts of things. Punch?"

As they crossed the floor, he recognized a few former members of the Dark Lord's circle.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has a flair for these sorts or things._


	111. sodalitas: fellowship, secret society

.

**sodalitas : **_fellowship, companionship, secret society._

* * *

He looked quickly away from his old companions.

From the beginning it was clear: they had been from a wide range of social backgrounds and all had been attracted to different aspects of what the Dark Lord promised. Some, like Lucius, had been ambitious, seeking glory. Some, like Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and the Carrows, had been predisposed towards sadistic pleasures and the Dark Lord reveled in showing them new cruelties. There had been those, like himself, who were weak and vulnerable and seeking protection. But they had all been united into a terroristic force, fierce and terrible to behold. [*]

* * *

_Edited by renaid who like the inclusion._

_[This section was adapted from a quote by Albus Dumbledore in The Half-Blood Prince (Chapter 17). A fuller version of the quote goes as follows: _

_"__As he (Tom Riddle) moved up the school, he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends; I call them that, for want of a better term, although as I have already indicated, Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle. They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty."]_


	112. aggredior: to go to, approach, attack

.

**aggredior : **_to go to, approach, address, attack._

* * *

Yaxley disengaged from a knot of young women and approached Severus.

"Snape." He ignored Maeve entirely.

Severus filled a delicate, gold-edged cup with punch and passed it to Maeve before filling one for himself.

"Yaxley—what do _you_ want?" he snapped, glancing around the ballroom fearfully. Were others seeing them speaking? Did they know who they were?

"It was good of our esteemed host to invite even you to our little gathering."

Severus rolled his eyes; this wasn't one of the Dark Lord's revelries or an exclusive party. Lucius was in disgrace and his former friends scattered, imprisoned or in hiding.

* * *

_Edited renaid who is not in disgrace._


	113. priscus : ancient, antique, former

.

**priscus : **_ancient, antique, former, old days, venerable. _

* * *

Maeve moved away and Severus felt her loss keenly. However, his entire attention had to be focused on the ever conniving, former Deatheater.

The man postured for several long minutes. When Severus was finally able to rid himself of Yaxley's pompous boasting of how the current political situation was benefiting him, Severus was left scanning for his tall companion.

A flash of bronze and yellow caught his eye. Maeve was edging around a doorway and into the dimly lit hall.

Concerned, he gave immediate chase.

She led him unknowingly through the inner halls until she finally entered the ancient family library.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is keen.  
_


	114. bibliotheca : library

.

**bibliotheca :** _library._

* * *

She was standing between the aisles surrounded by books; she glimmered in her bronze gown.

"Maeve?" he hissed.

She glanced up, attempting to smile but clutching something to her chest. He could hear Lucius in the hall calling for her.

She said nothing, but her eyes begged for aid. He crossed to her quickly, not even certain of his motives, but her need was clear and he answered it.

Lucius opened the library door as he took her into his arms. She molded herself to him without hesitation, face upturned, and, before he had thought it through, he lowered his head.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who aids us all.  
_


	115. basium : kiss

.

**basium : **_kiss._

* * *

The beam of light from the hall struck his cheek as their lips met.

"Severus?" Lucius queried in a bored tone.

Severus pressed Maeve closer to his chest, the fold of his robe encircling her as he shot a venomous look at his host. "I'm rather busy at the moment, Lucius," he snapped.

A slow smile spread across the blonde's aristocratic face. "I can see that," he drawled. "You know where the guest rooms are, Maeve; I trust that you won't defile the ancient and hallowed Malfoy library." Lucius sniggered.

"Sod off," Severus growled, feeling Maeve's hand tighten on his waistcoat.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who hides in the library._


	116. celo : to hide, conceal, keep secret

.

**celo : **_to hide, conceal, keep secret. _

* * *

Lucius rolled his eyes and flounced back into the hall. Severus could feel the edge of a book pressed against his ribs.

"Stealing from Lucius's library?" he murmured into the shell of her ear.

She smirked and peered up at him. "Perhaps. You have your secrets—I'll keep mine."

Finally realizing how they stood—Maeve was pressed against him from collarbone to thigh—he stepped back and smoothed his waistcoat. He gave the slender silhouette of her dress a critical look.

"And where will you keep it?" He raised an eyebrow.

She caressed the tatty edges of the shabby book.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows who giggles, who smirks, and who smiles demurely. _


	117. iuvo : to help, aid, assist

.

**iuvo : **_to help, aid, assist._

* * *

Maeve bit her lip.

Severus extended his hand. "Give it over. I'll take it out for you." She hesitated and he motioned impatiently. "Come now."

Cautiously, she handed over the book. He felt a shiver pass down his spine, and a heavy darkness settled over his soul.

She watched him closely. "Alright?"

He shuddered and tucked it into his robes. "What the hell kind of book are you filching from Malfoy?"

She bit her lip again. "A dark book," she said in a small voice, watching him. Her fingers strayed to her face and delicately traced the spot he had kissed.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who doesn't steal books.  
_


	118. malitia : scam, ploy

.

**malitia :** _scam, ploy._

* * *

He pretended not to notice, but his own mouth tingled pleasantly. It had been necessary, he told himself sternly, a ruse to put Lucius off. He clenched his hands into fists when he would have reached for her. They may have a tentative bond of trust, but it wouldn't do to get carried away or, Merlin forbid, become inappropriately attached.

"Well, if you are quite done assaulting my person, let's head back to Hogwarts," he hissed. The sooner he got rid of whatever this book was the better.

Maeve nodded once and, taking his arm, led him into the hall.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who leads with commas and exclamation points. _


	119. vito : to avoid, shun

.

**vito : **_to avoid, shun._

* * *

She took him further into the house instead of towards the front.

"Maeve?" he queried.

"I thought we should have a look at those guest rooms," she said lightly.

Severus felt a blush blossom over his cheekbones, its heat embarrassing. He looked away but Maeve didn't tease or press.

"We will take the floo; I'd like to avoid seeing our esteemed host again if at all possible."

Severus snorted. "I suppose that would be rather awkward, considering."

She ushered him into a lavish room dominated by a forest green, silk-hung bed. A massive fireplace nearly covered the far wall.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is welcome in my guest room.  
_


	120. domus : house, home, residence

.

**domus : **_house, home, residence. _

* * *

She took them through the fireplace into her chambers, not her familiar office but deeper in—her personal sitting room. It had the same sort of home-like feeling: brightly woven silk remnant rugs, more book shelves stuffed with attractively bound books, a charming little writing desk with a typewriter, of all things, resting on it, more comfortable chairs and an open door through which he could see a four poster bed draped with scarlet Indian silk.

He tore his eyes away, flustered and off balance. Turning back to the fire, he realized it was two sided; her study lay beyond the flames.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is a student of the art of apparition. _


	121. seductor : seducer

**.**

**seductor : **_seducer._

* * *

He pulled the book from his inner pocket and stood, silent and just staring at it for a long moment. There was something seductive about the fold of the binding leather and something compelling about the ragged edges of the cover.

"Will I have to fight you for it?" Maeve asked.

He glanced up, expecting to see teasing, and was surprised to find that she looked deadly serious, fists clenched and eyes wide.

"You couldn't overpower me," he murmured thoughtfully, without even an edge of boasting. A dangerous idea was taking root in his mind.

"Don't let it overpower you," she hissed.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is still answering my email, after all this time.  
_


	122. abscido : to separate, take away

**.**

**abscido : **_to cut off, to separate, take away._

* * *

For a long moment he thought he might take it from her—by force if need be. But her voice broke whatever spell it held, at least for an instant. He blinked hard and dropped the tome abruptly. It hit the stone floor with a dull thud and a small cloud of dust. He stared at it as though it might jump back into his hands of its own accord.

He was panting slightly when he raised wide dark eyes to stare imploringly at Maeve. "What is it? Maeve—what _is_ it?"

She gazed calmly back at him, expression closed.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is never to forceful.  
_


	123. effugio : flee from, escape, elude

**.**

**effugio : **_flee from, escape, elude, run away._

* * *

He fled—down the tower steps and deep into the dungeons. At no point did it occur to him to go to Dumbledore with his suspicions. Involving the Headmaster had never aided Severus with anything, and the one thing he had been convinced that Albus _could _do—keep Lily safe—he had spectacularly failed to do.

No, any problem Severus would have to face by himself.

He sat in front of his empty fireplace in the cold silence of his sitting room, rubbing his clammy hands together as though he could banish the feeling of the book from his fingers.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who does not leave me to face these drabbles alone.  
_


	124. monitio : admonition, warning

**.**

**monitio : **_admonition, warning._

* * *

He woke to sickly green morning light filtering though the lake window. He had slept in his chair and his whole body was stiff and cold. Groaning, he heaved himself up and headed towards the bathroom; there might be hot water today if he was lucky.

He had begun disrobing when the chiming of his wards began. There were masses of tunnels and chambers under the castle, and, although the entrances were hidden quite well, he had thought it prudent to place 'alertments' over them. A wise move, it seemed.

Lower east tunnel at this hour on Saturday morning? Curious.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows about wards and 'alertments' of all sorts.  
_


	125. ciniculum : tunnel

**.**

**ciniculum :** _tunnel._

* * *

Curious, indeed. He silently entered the stretch of tunnels from the other side. There was no murmur of student voices or stumbling footsteps. He flicked damp hair out of his eyes and turned the corner. It had seemed prudent to bathe quickly before pursuing the dungeon interloper, especially since he knew this stretch of tunnels contained nothing of particular interest but a large chamber designed for charm experiments.

That, too, was empty of occupancy now, but there was definitive evidence that someone had been there. It had been swept and a chalk pentagram had been drawn around a central podium.

* * *

_Edited by the curious renaid.  
_


	126. pristinus : former, vernerable, ancient

**.**

**pristinus : **_former, venerable, ancient._

* * *

He circled the chamber, studying the marks. Ancient runes had never been among his best subjects and, if he was not mistaken, these weren't runes at all. They looked like Ogham, an Irish Early Medieval alphabet, to his untrained eye, a series of downward lines with perpendicular cross strokes. He didn't dare draw his wand to copy anything, concerned about disturbing the initial grounding of the chalk magic.

It was, however, clear to him that this was no student. Besides Perthro Petre, the quiet and shy Ancient Ruins instructor, his other suspicion was quite firmly placed on Maeve O'Connacht's shoulders.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who reads the Ogham that I send—calling it writing.  
_


	127. saltem : at least, at all events

**.**

**saltem : **_at least, at all events._

* * *

In the end, he committed as much of the inscriptions to memory as he was able and took himself off to breakfast. Somehow, the events of the last evening seemed to rest lighter on his shoulders as he filled his plate with fluffy eggs and sausages.

"You seem well this morning," Maeve murmured as she slid in next to him.

He passed her the salt without being asked and huffed. "I am surprised as you are that the _party_ didn't leave a more adverse effect."

She studied his profile seriously for a moment and said simply, "I am quite glad."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who doesn't have an adverse effect on my documents.  
_


	128. defessus : weary, tired

**.**

**defessus : **_weary, tired._

* * *

He spent all of Saturday and most of Sunday desperately preparing for the next week, all seven years—twenty-six classes. He had skipped all meals on Sunday, too rung out and overwhelmed to even think about making nice at the high table. He couldn't even ponder the strangeness of the chalk pentagram, although he had made a sketch and hung it above his desk—the one adornment in his otherwise bare study.

Finally, he shut the last book for the evening and eviscerated the last essay with emerald green ink, replacing the roll neatly on the sixth year pile.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who eviscerates with a beautiful red ink.  
_


	129. videor : to be seen, seem, appear

**.**

**videor : **_to be seen, seem, appear._

* * *

The fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were being especially annoying today. They were more interested in whispering back and forth about the soon-to-begin house quiddich teams than working on their potions.

He circled, looming and scowling, when he should be working at his desk. Casting a Tempus charm, he was informed by the silvery clock face that he had only twenty minutes left to suffer before lunch.

"Ten points, Mr. Flitney." He snuck up on an unsuspecting Gryffindor and was rewarded with a startled look. "Fifteen minutes to finish up," he growled, pressing a hand to his rumbling stomach.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who is understanding when I switch verb tenses halfway through the document.  
_


	130. cado : to fall, drop, plummet, topple

**.**

**cado : **_to fall, drop, plummet, topple._

* * *

He was stacking caldrons tiredly, hurrying to get to the meal when he tripped over a forgotten text and went down, arms flailing, caldrons scattering with loud clangs and bangs.

"Oh, bloody hell," he moaned and just lay for a moment feeling sorry for himself.

He heard a step in the classroom and the scrape of a caldron. Pushing himself up, he prepared to verbally eviscerate whichever student had been so unlucky as to wander in and witness his folly.

Instead, he came face to face with a sympathetic looking Maeve. "Hullo, I've brought lunch. Will you let me stay?"

* * *

_Edited by renaid who helps me pick up my scattered caldrons.  
_


	131. caveo cavi cautum : beware, avoid

**.**

**caveo cavi cautum : **_beware, avoid, look out for._

* * *

A covered tea tray was bobbing behind her, and she held the caldron she had picked up out to him like a peace offering.

"Stay?" he asked, trying to rub his aching elbows without being too obvious.

She took a step closer. "You've been avoiding me."

He snorted and stooped to pick up a caldron. "Some of us have been busy with House duties. No tea until the classroom is presentable," he called back over his shoulder.

She sent the tea tray floating sedately over to his desk and knelt to gather up another caldron. He began stacking them, gratified.

* * *

_Edited by a tea tray bringing renaid.  
_


	132. fides : trust, confidence, faith

**.**

**fides : **_trust, confidence, reliance, belief, faith._

* * *

"So you're not avoiding me?" she asked casually around a mouthful of meat paste sandwich.

"If I were, I'd hardly admit it over tea and toasties, now would I?" he muttered, but it lacked its usual bite. He'd missed her, he realized; even though he was certain she was up to something very dangerous and probably illegal, he had missed her. "When are you going to tell me what you are up to?"

She swallowed and reached for her teacup. Her fingers were shaking slightly. "When I'm certain."

"Certain of what?"

She met his gaze. "Certain that you trust me."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is always welcome to come by for tea and toast.  
_


	133. veneno : poison, venom, drug, bane

**.**

**veneno : **_poison, venom, drug, bane, infect._

* * *

Of all the answers he had imagined, his trust of her hadn't been on that list. She stood then, banishing her teacup with an absent wave of her hand.

"I need to know how to get some venom." She wasn't looking at him. "Perhaps quite a bit of venom—basilisk or manticore, preferably, but even acromantula might do."

He stared up at her. "All at once, or are you willing take one beast on at a time?" he asked sardonically.

She smiled slightly. "I'll take just a drop of anything."

"Beasts in the five X classification are non-tradable goods."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is not venomous... yet.  
_


	134. messis : harvest, crop

**.**

**messis : **_harvest, crop._

* * *

"They are illegal to posses and illegal to harvest—not to mention deadly." He glared at her. "And if one happened to have venom and were willing to sell it, it would be priced so highly you couldn't even hope to pay for it."

Maeve smiled at him from over her shoulder as she walked away. "You're undoubtedly right, of course." She closed the classroom door softly but he heard her whistle her way down the corridor.

It was a test, he realized. If he trusted her, he would let her know how to begin to find venoms for procurement.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who procures commas for me by the droves. _


	135. gratia : in order to, for the sake of

**.**

**gratia : **_in order to, for the sake of._

* * *

It was actually rather Slytherin of her, like leaving a door cracked for a stray cat. And really, that's what he was, a bedraggled sort of ragamuffin clinging on to her kindness. Deftly, he discarded such maudlin thoughts as unhelpful and reached for his tea. He grabbed the last sandwich and banished the tray before summoning his annotated copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and settled in to brush up on his magizoology. Perhaps next Maeve would want a three-headed Runespoor or a Thestral's wing, and somehow he knew he would try to find whatever she fancied.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who finds me what I need, whether it be a venomous quotation mark or a rogue comma. _


	136. relucesco : to become bright again

**.**

**relucesco : **_to become bright again._

* * *

Dinner was a bright spot that would have to last him long into the evening, for tonight, as McGonagall had taken glee in informing him, was his first night of rounds. He finished his meal with a small cup of strong coffee. Maeve passed down from her seat nearer the center of the table and paused to lean so close he could smell vanilla on her breath. His gaze rested on her lips and he remembered, traitorously, of the kiss they shared in the Malfoy library, born out of necessity and barely lasting longer than a sigh.

"Best of luck tonight."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who prowls my stories looking for stray punctuation.  
_


	137. fors fortis : chance, luck, fortune

**.**

**fors fortis : **_chance, luck, fortune._

* * *

He needed luck to be on his side tonight. It was harder than he thought it would be to prowl the corridors, searching for disobedient students. There was always a fear in the back of his mind that they wouldn't listen to him, or worse yet, that they would laugh—especially the older ones, on whom he only had four or five years. Some of the boys were nearly as tall as he was and had filled out their uniforms in muscular ways he never had.

But, he repeated in a steady mantra, he was stronger now and they couldn't hurt him.

* * *

_Edited by renaid... because I don't understand verbs.  
_


	138. torrens : rushing, seething, burning

**.**

**torrens : **_rushing, seething, burning, parched / a torrent._

* * *

It didn't stop _them_ from hurting others, however. He rounded the corner in a swirl of black robes to find that a few upperclassmen had cornered a firsty.

"Fifty points… each." A menacing growl sounded in the hall and he was surprised to find that it was his own voice, savage and low.

The tableau before him was so achingly familiar that he wasn't even surprised to see the little student wore the familiar green and silver of his house.

"Detention. Tomorrow. Seven O'clock. Don't be late." He bites off each word like it burned, and it did a little bit.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never gives me detention, even when I deserve it.  
_


	139. terreo : to frighten, scare away, deter

**.**

**terreo : **_to frighten, terrify, scare away, deter._

* * *

He found himself staring down into the wide, dark eyes of Jonquil Huerta, one of his three new first years. She looked even smaller than he remembered, curling in on herself as soon as the upperclassmen disappeared around the corner.

"Come." He motioned her closer to him and she obeyed, warily. And he recognized the suspicion, too, because it was hard to know who to trust, even if they wore professor's robes. "Did they physically harm you?" Because who knew better then him that words could leave invisible but no less permanent scars.

"No," she whispered.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who rearranges things that need to fit.  
_


	140. levamentum : comfort, consolation

**.**

**levamentum : **_comfort, easing, alleviation, consolation._

* * *

He walked her all the way back to the common room, careful to moderate his pace so that he didn't outstrip her. He remembered well the long, terrifying walk from his own school days. He had jumped at every sound, certain that his tormenters had found him again.

When he felt Jonquil's small hand fist in the fold of his robe, he said nothing. She deserved whatever comfort he could give her. He acknowledged, sadly, that it wouldn't be much. He had never had a way with soft words; he had never needed them except in clumsy, fruitless attempts with Lily.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who modulates me. (Updated 3/11/15 for stealth commas.)_


	141. desposco : to demand

**.**

**desposco : **_to demand._

* * *

"You will tell me if _anyone_ bothers you again."

He hadn't meant it to sound quite so much like a harsh command or a layered threat, but Jonquil met his gaze and nodded once, sharply.

She needed an ally—someone totally on her side, something he had always longed for and never seemed to be able to find. Albus had his favorites; his housemates had their social standings; Lily had found James. He could give Jonquil something like it; he could at least try.

Maeve's face, her smile wide and welcoming, came to mind suddenly: his only true ally.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who makes sure it still means what I think it means._


	142. prope : near, nearly, closely

**.**

**prope : **_near, nearly, not far from, just now, closely._

* * *

He wandered; it was late enough now that he could probably head back to his chambers. But he turned upward again, climbing a back staircase, knowing he wouldn't sleep tonight anyway. He entered the seventh floor and turned to the left, nodding absently to the tapestry. Barnabas the Barmy was attempting, once again, to teach the proper arabesque movements to the assembled ogres. He realized that Maeve's room was only a little farther on and he wondered if the door would open to him now, so late. It was worth an attempt, in any case, and so he hurried on.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is close by.  
_


	143. vico in dubium : to call into question

**.**

**voco in dubium : **_to call into question._

* * *

He hadn't returned to her rooms since they came stumbling back from Malfoy Manor and he had fled from the dark press of the book he had stolen for her. Somehow he managed not to think of that and focused on what he knew would be waiting for him: a soft chair, a warm quilt, a steamy cup of tea, and best of all, a smile.

_If_ the door opened, _if_ she was awake, and _if _she was willing to see him.

The sobering questions about _what_ their little friendship permitted piled up with no easy, clear answers.

* * *

_Edited by the question answering renaid.  
_


	144. cotidie : daily, every day

**.**

**cotidie : **_daily, every day._

* * *

The door opened, swinging silently and welcomingly inward, as always. The fire had burned quite low, but a steaming cup waited on the table next to _his _chair. He couldn't help wondering if she set one out for him every night or if, somehow, she knew when he would wander in like a stray.

He was too tired to ponder those thought and following threads, such as wondering what other people thought of him or how they saw him always led to restlessness and dark moods. He didn't want either of those tonight—just a cup of tea and a soft place.

* * *

_Edited the welcoming renaid.  
_


	145. inaffectatus : natural, unaffected

**.**

**inaffectatus : **_natural, unaffected._

* * *

He woke to the sound of the door opening and Maeve stepping into the sitting room. The pale dawn light filtered through the window behind her desk and he realized that he had spent the night again.

She smiled at him and twirled her long hair up into a bun on the crown of her head.

"How were rounds?" she asked, as though finding him curled up in her personal rooms come morning was the most natural thing in the world.

He shrugged, rubbing the side of his face. "Found some upperclassmen out after curfew."

"Any casualties?" she asked mildly.

* * *

_Edited by the unaffected renaid.  
_


	146. auris : ear

**.**

**auris : **_ear._

* * *

"Miss Huerta, she's my youngest first year and…" he trailed off as he caught her nod.

"I know Jonqil Huerta quite well. She has an excellent ear for Latin. I think it owes something to her Spanish heritage." Maeve smiled at him and then knelt to add wood to the fireplace.

Certainly the house elves would be glad to tend to her rooms, but there was something lovely and domestic about her tending her own fire daily. He cut off his daydream abruptly as it traveled on to include him sitting in this chair every morning, watching her tend it.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has an ear for commas.  
_


	147. impedio : entangle, ensnare, surround

**.**

**impedio : **_entangle, ensnare, obstruct, surround, hinder, prevent._

* * *

"Did they hurt her?" She sat back on her heels to peer up at him, concerned. She rested her hand absently on his knee as she straightened.

He shook his head and stared down at her long-fingered, capable hand resting warmly on his cloth-covered leg.

"No, I found them before it got beyond name calling and became hexes. But some houses will be lacking serious points this morning." He smiled a little, pleased at the mention of his discipline.

She laughed then, full and loud. "I'll look for it, then, at breakfast."

He found himself smiling back at her.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who refrained from hexing.  
_


	148. innuo : to give a nod to, give a sign to

**.**

**innuo : **_to give a nod to, give a sign to._

* * *

She had shown him into her little lemon yellow and indigo blue Moroccan tiled bathroom to freshen up with spells before breakfast. They walked down together, silent and companionable.

Maeve poured their tea while he searched the Slytherin table keenly for his young student.

Jonquil met his dark gaze calmly, and he was surprised to see her usually serious mouth curve into a small, secret smile. He very carefully and calmly smiled back. It was barely more than a quirk of his thin lips, but when Jonquil nodded once, very firmly and seriously, he knew the message had been received.

* * *

_Edited by the keen renaid.  
_


	149. diligens : careful, diligent, accurate

**.**

**diligens : **_careful, diligent, accurate, conscientious, strict, exact_

* * *

"Page forty-seven in your text will provide your list of ingredients. I have noted on the board the exact manner of preparation—down to the smallest root sliver, Mr. Hornwump, so do pay attention this time," he said, firmly addressing a particularly careless student. "If anyone needs a refresher on the items or the prep methods, don't guess. You may come up to my desk. Talking at the desks will result in manifold detentions."

Satisfied with their cowed expressions, Severus retreated to his desk to study basilisk venom. He tilted the book slightly to study the illustration of the open-mouthed snake.

* * *

_Edited by the studious renaid.  
_


	150. tractus : tract, region, range

**.**

**tractus : **_tract, region, space, range._

* * *

Basilisks had a world-wide native range, but Manticores had a more conservative range—being native to Greece. When he realized he was actually thinking of hunting one of these animals down for Maeve, quite possibly alone, he slammed the book shut in fury.

His students jumped guiltily, but he said nothing and they returned to their work.

Severus tapped his fingers on the desk pensively. He needed more information—how much venom, how fresh, how would it be used or transported for that matter.

Maeve was just going to have to come clean if she really wanted the venom.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who wants the venom. [Updated 4.11.15 for magical properties.]  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to Dragon Ashes who got it!_


	151. audentia : boldness, courage

**.**

**audentia : **_boldness, courage._

* * *

"You must tell me what is going on," Severus said very seriously, over tea and cheesy toast that very evening.

Maeve met his long look levelly over her indigo teacup. "Must I?" she asked softly.

He swallowed his tea and determined to be as upfront and unSlytherin-like as possible. No more dragging this out painfully. "I _want_ to help you, but I can't do it properly if I haven't a clue what you're doing. I'm wasting time—my own and yours."

He expected her to be annoyed that he accused her of ill use, but instead she nodded.

"You're right."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who could never be accused of treating my chapters ill. _


	152. contraho : collect, assemble, carry out

**.**

**contraho : **_to draw together, collect, assemble, carry out._

* * *

"Come with me this weekend—I've another oddity to collect, and then I'll explain myself."

A last test, he realized. One last opportunity for him to disentangle himself from whatever Maeve was up to.

"How should I prepare?"

She cocked her head at him and smiled. "We will be going to London. The Black family home, in fact.

"Breaking and entering?" He sniffed.

She smiled, eyes sparkling. "Don't forget petty theft."

The idea of stealing from Sirius Black's family home held some measure of vindictive appeal to him. He was so anxious to have answers, she could take him anywhere.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never thieves.  
_


	153. egredior : to go out, leave, depart

**.**

**egredior : **_to go out, leave, depart, exit._

* * *

In the end he simply dressed in his plain robes and secured his wand at his wrist. There was nothing else _to _do to prepare. Maeve met him at the gate and they tramped down the slope to Hogsmead.

"We'll just pop through to Diagon Alley; of course, Muggle London shouldn't take long to navigate—maybe we can even get lunch. Then we will come back to Scotland. Probably in time for tea." She studied the sky.

Severus just hummed, excited to be leaving the Hogwarts grounds no matter what the reason. "I don't know—tea in London might be fine."

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who "pops through" Diagon Alley rather often.  
_


	154. otium : ease, leisure, inactivity

**.**

**otium : **_ease, leisure, inactivity._

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was just as dingy and crowded as he remembered, its whitewashed walls smudged with soot and crowded with all manner of frames. Even in the early morning it was dark, and the dimmest tables occupied with customers with more cups in front of them than food.

Maeve nodded to Tom, bald and stooping behind the counter, as she headed from the floo straight towards the front door that lead out onto the Muggle street.

Severus trotted after her, attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible.

In the little cloakroom, Maeve paused. "We had better change our clothes."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who changes the punctuational trappings of my drabbles to something more suited. _


	155. mutatio : change, transformation

**.**

**mutatio : **_change, alteration, transformation._

* * *

Ah, yes, the curse of coming and going between worlds. Maeve's forest green robes became a longish sort of pea coat and dark slacks. Her low heeled boots remaining the same. Severus hesitated—transfiguration wasn't his strongest point, and it had been a while since he had been "out."

"Shall I? Do you mind?" Maeve asked, motioning to where he fidgeted with the edge of his wool suit.

"I don't… mind," he managed to growl between clenched teeth. It was embarrassing to be taken care of.

Maeve didn't comment when he visibly flinched as she raised her wand towards him.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who doesn't even flinch when I threaten new drabble dabbles. _


	156. animadverto : take notice of, see

**.**

**animadverto : **_to turn the mind to, take notice of, see, perceive._

* * *

No Muggles noticed the two wizarding folk who wandered through the London Borough of Islington. The man, in a sharp-looking black wool coat, leaned down to whisper in the green-coated woman's ear.

"Grimmauld Place is a Muggle neighborhood?" Severus couldn't help asking, a little shocked.

"Surprised?"

"It's not… what I imagined."

And it wasn't. He had imagined his school tormentor to have been raised in some cheerful place, beautiful and large—not this unwelcoming, grimy street. The other houses had broken windows aplenty, piles of rubbish overflowing the bins, and paint peeling off most surfaces.

"The neighborhood was nicer, once," Maeve murmured.

* * *

_Edited by the cheer-full renaid._


	157. offensio : striking, knocking, hitting

**.**

**offensio : **_striking, knocking, hitting against, blow._

* * *

She went boldly up to the front door with the ornate bronze twelve hung next to it.

"Shouldn't we… er…" Severus began.

"Knock?" Maeve asked, amusement coloring her tone. "You know very well that Sirius Black is in Azkaban and Regulus is dead. The Black sisters haven't returned here since their marriages."

She seized the handle in one hand and, with her wand in the other, they entered the dark hall. The shadows through the curtained windows were dark. Through the gloom, Severus could see the thick layer of dust that blanketed the abandoned house.

Maeve made a shushing motion.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who does not shush me.  
_


	158. mussito : to grumble, mutter

**.**

**mussito : **_to grumble, mutter._

* * *

Severus clutched his wand in hand. There was a sound like scratching in the parlor to the left and Maeve went unerringly towards it. Severus attempted to catch her arm and pull her back. This was a bloody mistake, and they were going to be sorry they had come here.

The sight that greeted him was unexpected.

A house elf hunched over a small pillow, tugging the stuffing out by the handful and rocking back and forth muttering to himself. He had a bulbous nose and beady little eyes that were now focused on them.

"Kreacher, I've brought you something."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has often brought me oddities.  
_


	159. monile : necklace, collar

**.**

**monile :** necklace, collar.

* * *

She dangled something before the house elf, a locket from the look of it, dully shining in the light coming in through the dirty window.

"I've been out to the seaside," she said quietly. "It's lovely this time of year—but you'll never guess what I found."

"A cave—a cave," the dirty little thing moaned.

Maeve smiled a little and continued in the same comforting, sing song tone, "A nasty sort of cave, filled with nasty sorts of things."

The house elf nodded hastily.

"You know—you've been there."

"Been there—Kreacher's been there _twice_," the thing hissed venomously.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has been many places twice.  
_


	160. adiuvo : to help, aid, assist

**.**

**adiuvo : **_to help, aid, assist._

* * *

She smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I've come to help you, Kreacher."

"Help? Help…" he trailed off with a little moan.

Severus stood in the doorway, frozen with horror and helplessness.

"I've come to take it away—Regulus gave it to you—but you couldn't finish the job. I've come to help you finish it."

The house elf turned to stare at her fully. "Master Black sent you?"

"You know Regulus is dead," she said gently. "But you know me Kreacher—I am Maeve."

"Maeve," he muttered, his eyes rolling back as he sought the memory. Then he nodded, "Maeve—friend."

* * *

_Edited by renaid—friend.  
_


	161. negotio : trade

**.**

**negotio :** _trade._

* * *

"Bring it to me and I will give you a trade—this for that one." Maeve swung the locket slightly. "Regulus would want you to have it."

Kreacher nodded eagerly, eyes feverishly bright. "Take it—take it, yes." And he scuttled off through a dark adjoining room, the sounds of him scurrying over the creaking floorboards fading.

"What the hell?" Severus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Regulus Black's personal house elf," Maeve answered, pulling a small silver box from her inner coat pocket and opening its locks with a flurry of complex tugging twists.

Severus nervously palmed his wand.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has traded us a great amount of time, working on this tale.  
_


	162. arca archa : chest, box, coffin

**.**

**arca archa : **_chest, box, money box, coffin, cell._

* * *

When Kreacher brought a small glittering thing back into the room, Severus felt the air grow cooler. It was the same feeling he had felt in the Malfoy's library—the darkness that settled over him and the shiver that passed, leaving him covered in goosebumps.

Maeve didn't take it from the house elf, merely held out her little box and let him drop it inside. She snapped the lid shut with such finality that Severus jumped.

The dark feeling was cut off, as though it had never existed, and the whole house seemed to settle a little bit in relief.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows the feeling._


	163. conscius : accomplice, accessory

**.**

**conscius :** _accomplice, accessory, confederate._

* * *

The box was tucked away, Kreacher was given the other necklace, and Maeve lead the way silently out onto the street and back towards the Muggle bus stop.

"First Malfoy's book, now Regulus's necklace?" Severus muttered. "You've become a regular thief."

Maeve slanted him a dry look. "And you, my accomplice. What do those two men have in common?"

Severus stopped walking so abruptly he stumbled. "He-who-shall-not-be-named?" Severus hissed at her, the pieces clicking together to make a shocking picture.

She turned back to meet his dark eyes. "Right in one."

He clutched at his left forearm.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is watching the puzzle come together.  
_


	164. proditor : traitor, betrayer

**.**

**proditor : **_traitor, betrayer._

* * *

Betrayal lanced through him, hot and sharp. "To what end?" he asked, feeling lost. "I won't help you do anything for _him__…_ or his memory."

It wasn't wise to say so boldly, especially out of Hogwarts and unprotected. But the trial had been so horrific—and Lily was dead—and he just _couldn__'__t _pretend fierce loyalty to the Dark Lord's memory so soon after he thought the whole nightmare was over.

To his surprise she looked confused at first and then slightly amused. "I think you misunderstand me entirely, Severus."

She took a step towards him and he cravenly retreated.

* * *

_Edited by the loyal renaid.  
_


	165. constupro : to ravish, corrupt

**.**

**constupro : **_to ravish, corrupt._

* * *

"You used me," he accused, taking another step back.

She shook her head. "I gave you every opportunity to extricate yourself, Severus—I never forced you. I _am_ sorry that we seem to be at odds now. I think you misconstrue what it is I am doing—and for whom."

This time when she reached for him, he let her take his arm. He was weak and wanted so much for her to be able to explain away this horror.

"Come, you look quite pale; let's get you a cup of tea."

He followed because without her he was lost.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who bears with my comma corruption. _


	166. perculsus : a shock

**.**

**perculsus : **_a shock._

* * *

The teahouse was tucked into a busy little corner of a nondescript Muggle street. Maeve ushered him into a back booth and went after tea. He stared out of the little window at the gathering clouds. It was going to rain—lovely, it would match his mood.

"Here we are." Maeve laid down a tray with a large steaming pot of tea, a plate of little sandwiches, some with cucumber and some with meat paste, and a collection of scones.

He watched lethargically as she mixed him a cup with too much sugar.

"I think you've had a shock; drink."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who brings me little sandwiches—but not with meat paste...  
_


	167. seorsum : private place

**.**

**seorsum : **_private place._

* * *

"I didn't expect it to be quite the shock it was to you. I assumed you suspected... but how could you?" Maeve mused, twirling a chestnut curl around one finger.

Severus cast a suspicious glance at the next table over, and realized Maeve had already cast a privacy charm.

"I am, as you've guessed, collecting a set of artifacts that came from You-know-who personally. They are—well, singular, to say the least. And it is imperative that they are destroyed. The sooner the better, in fact." She watched him solemnly and carefully, no hint of her usual sparkle.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who casts privacy charms over our correspondence.  
_


	168. dissaeptum : barrier, partition

**.**

**dissaeptum :** _barrier, partition._

* * *

He searched her face for a long moment and then recklessly met her eyes. "Legilimens," he said distinctly, waiting for her to forcibly pull back.

Instead, she leaned forward and covered his fisted hands with her own, maintaining the mental connection.

He was expecting a barrier, but instead he slipped in neatly, and Maeve began offering her own memories one by one.

In the first she was facing a much younger Lucius Malfoy, teasing him and calling him Lucy while he became redder and redder in the face.

"You're lucky my father is in business with your father," Lucius snarled.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who seems to use Legilimens to predict my plots at time.  
_


	169. abusivus : misused, misapplied

**.**

**abusivus :** _misused, misapplied._

* * *

The next was Regulus Black, pale and furious, explaining how the Dark Lord had misused his house elf, Kreacher, and left him to die in some seaside cave.

"I'm of a mind to go back and take the cursed thing myself. I'll have it destroyed—I'll destroy _him."_

"Don't be too hasty..." Maeve began, but Regulus cut her off.

Next was the night the Dark Lord disappeared. Maeve stood at the edge of a garden in Godric's Hallow and stared up at the familiar ruined cottage. That memory spun away from Severus before he could fully sink into its painful embrace.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is not hasty—not even when disposing of Dark Lords.  
_


	170. impendeo : threaten, menace

**.**

**impendeo : **_to hang over, threaten, menace, be imminent._

* * *

Next: a familiar office—his in fact—but it was obviously occupied by another.

"No idea, my dear." Slughorn tugged at the embroidered edge of his waistcoat.

"You do, and you are going to tell me _exactly_ what you told Mr. Riddle—I'll know if you lie." Maeve's voice filled the ornately decorated office with quiet menace.

Slughorn crumpled. "When you split your soul and hide part of it in an object outside the body, that's called a Horcrux. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains—earthbound and undamaged." [*]

* * *

_Edited by renaid, without whom this chapter would not exist. _

[*] An altered quote from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Chapter 23: Horcruxes. Full quote is as follows: "_A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged._"


	171. recordatio : recollection, memory

**.**

**recordatio : **_recollection, memory, recall._

* * *

Then he saw a whirlwind of trials, his own mixed in, and the settling of the Wizarding world back into its complacency.

Maeve drawing the runes in the dungeon—placing the stolen book at the center—attempting to destroy it—unsuccessful and frustrated—long hours of research—a visit to a water-logged cave to retrieve Regulus's necklace—more research.

When he pulled back, he was tired and breathing hard.

There was no feathering around the edges of any of the memories that would denote they had been edited or any hesitation in their quick offering.

"Satisfied?" she inquired softly.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who satisfies.  
_


	172. suspecta : mistrust

**.**

**suspecta : **_mistrust._

* * *

"For now," he answered waspishly and took two sandwiches.

She didn't look disappointed or annoyed; instead, she smiled and said, "Have another cup of tea."

She smiled at him as though he hadn't just invaded her mind without permission because he obviously didn't trust her. But he wanted to trust her—more than anything.

After his fourth sandwich and second scone, he finally got the courage to ask, "Why me?"

"You mean, why did I involve you?"

He nodded slowly, feeling an inapplicable nervousness about her answer.

She ran a fingertip around the rim of her teacup. "Honestly? Pure selfishness."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who mistrusts sandwiches.  
_


	173. totus : whole, entire, all

**.**

**totus : **_whole, entire, complete, all._

* * *

Of all the answers he was expecting, that was not one of them. "Excuse me?"

She smiled a little and blushed, "I was tired of working on this project alone, and you have been an excellent companion. You're knowledgeable and interesting—when you're not being a complete arse—your connection to _him_ was a secondary bonus."

Severus snorted and took another sandwich. "So you weren't exaggerating when you called me your accomplice?"

"No, indeed." She smiled widely. "And I'll keep you on, if you're willing."

Severus finished his tea. "Let me think about it. This endeavor is quite the commitment."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is my accomplice, willing and ready.  
_


	174. fateor : to confess, admit, reveal

**.**

**fateor : **_to confess, admit, allow, reveal, make known._

* * *

She took him back to Hogwarts without compliant, and it wasn't until he was in his room, huddled in front of his dirty, empty fireplace, did he remember that they had meant to go to Diagon Alley that day.

It was just as well, he thought, stretching out his long legs and settling back; he was tired inside and out.

Even as he closed his eyes wearily and took a long, slow breath, he knew his ultimate answer. He had known it when they finished tea and he offered her his arm for the walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who makes known her own thoughts.  
_


	175. breviter : succinctly

**.**

**breviter : **_succinctly._

* * *

He found himself seated beside her at Sunday breakfast, spreading butter on his toast as though the world had not shifted completely yesterday and become bright with purpose. Maeve, with her wide smile and laughing violet eyes—now the color of sky, sometimes the ringed in topaz—was giving the world a bright, new edge.

"We should speak about visiting Greece over the winter holidays," he said in an undertone, snagging the pot of marmalade.

"Greece?"

"Manticores," he said succinctly.

She blinked once and then a smile spread from her eyes over her whole face. "Oh, I _am_ glad Severus!"

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is glad. _


	176. ustilo : burn, bake, toast, scorch

**.**

**ustilo : **_burn, burn up, bake, toast, parch, scorch._

* * *

It would not be difficult to find reasons to help her in her quest against the absent Dark Lord. A rebellion might help cleanse his conscience after all—for Lily.

He took a bite of toast.

No, it would be more than that: It would be for him, something for himself and his own soul.

"Yes—I think Greece would be nice in December," he said with finality.

Maeve stole the marmalade back. "And the Mediterranean beaches—Greek food—the coffee." She sighed.

"Planning a vacation or a trip for business?" he scoffed, but he smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has been ever so patient as I move, yet again.  
_


	177. voluptas : pleasure

**.**

**voluptas : **_pleasure._

* * *

"Nothing says we can't have both pleasure and business together."

Her teasing answer followed him down the hall to his office and echoed around him as he tried to correct essays. Finally, distracted and lonely, he gathered up the whole stack of rolled parchments and headed off to her office. Giving up his dignity was getting easier and easier—especially since she kindly pretended not to notice how he clung to her warmth.

The office was empty, but the bright quilt he had claimed for his own hung over the back of _his_ chair and the kettle was nearly boiling.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who claims quilts, chairs, and beta positions.  
_


	178. contemplor : regard, consider carefully

**.**

**contemplor : **_to mark out, regard, consider carefully, survey._

* * *

He was surprised when the door opened again and a face peeked around the lintel—Jonquil's dark eyes searched the room and then alighted on Severus, a great black smudge in the midst of Maeve's brightness.

"Professor Snape?" she murmured.

He motioned her in. "Looking for Mae—er—Professer O'Connacht?" he asked in what he hoped was an inviting tone.

The little Slytherin nodded.

"Well, sit down then. I won't bite," he teased. Then, imagining what Maeve would do, he nudged the kettle further into the fire. "Tea?"

Jonquil nodded and perched on the very edge of the other armchair.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who I often look for in her office.  
_


	179. delicia : delight, favorite, darling

**.**

**delicia : **_delight, favorite, pet, darling._

* * *

And that was how Maeve found them—tea between them and Jonquil nibbling on cheesy toast while Severus viciously worked his way through his stack of essays, vanishing each one as he finished, sending it to the growing pile on his office desk.

"What a lovely surprise: two of my favorite people." She breezed in, all smiles and twinkling violet eyes. "Any tea left?"

Jonquil jumped up to fetch another cup out of the sideboard with the practiced ease of someone who knew her way comfortably around the homey little office.

Maeve smiled as she accepted the steaming crimson and gold teacup.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows where the teacups are kept.  
_


	180. vulnus : wound

**.**

**vulnus : **_wound._

* * *

"Now then, did you have something particular on your mind, Miss Huerta?" she asked kindly, transfiguring her desk chair into another armchair.

Jonquil glanced at him from under dark lashes. Keeping his face carefully blank, he rose slowly. He couldn't blame her for not wanting him privy to whatever she needed to speak with Maeve about—it didn't mask the unexpected and inappropriate flash of hurt, however.

"Professor Snape, perhaps you won't mind waiting for me in the other room?" Maeve asked, as though she had invited him here in the first place.

"Of course," he murmured, gathering his work.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who doesn't seem to mind waiting for me. _


	181. constituo : to set up, place, establish

**.**

**constituo : **_to set up, place, establish, post, station._

* * *

The door to her personal sitting room opened invitingly and he went in only to stop short just inside. The little desk with her gleaming typewriter was still there, but there was a new desk, as well. Directly facing her desk and the doorway was a miniature copy of the desk in his office, with a Slytherin green leather desk chair and a great black quill curling out of a large emerald inkpot.

It was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had made a lovely place, just for him, in her bright little world.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has made space for my work among many other, more important things.  
_


	182. consitor : sower, planter

**.**

**consitor : **_sower, planter._

* * *

He seated himself and unfolded the next essay.

"Of course, I was most sincere about my offer, Miss Huerta." Maeve's voice came softly through the fireplace, and he realized that although it was concealed from the other side, the fireplaces were connected. "The garden has quite exceeded my expectations and I could use another pair of hands. I have also been lax about attending to the labeling of the plants…"

"Oh, I could do it!" Jonquil murmured earnestly.

"In Latin of course?" Maeve asked teasingly.

"Of course. Thank you, Professor. I will work so hard you won't regret asking me."

* * *

_Maeve's personal sitting room has previously been discussed in chapter 120: domus._

_Edited by renaid who is always welcome in my sitting room.  
_


	183. insidiae : treachery, plot, conspiracy

**.**

**insidiae : **_(pl.) treachery, ambush, plot, conspiracy._

* * *

Maeve came in smiling, but he knew her well enough by now to see she was a touch nervous. She seemed to relax a little at the sight of him sitting at his desk.

"Care to explain?" he asked in his most armored, mocking voice.

She sat across from him with a little smile. "You accepted my offer to become my accomplice… I thought it fitting that we should plot together." She watched him carefully for a moment before continuing. "There is something else, but I don't think you will like it."

He raised an eyebrow and folded his hands.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who makes me explain myself at times.  
_


	184. accuso : to accuse, blame, find fault

**.**

**accuso : **_to accuse, blame, find fault with._

* * *

"Just know that it wasn't my doing—this is entirely the castle's fault," she said quietly and stood again.

There was a door that he didn't remember seeing before on the far side of the room, between two bookshelves.

She opened it inward, revealing a wooden panel. With a scraping sound, that, too, moved to the side, revealing a dim yet familiar room.

He stood, not quite believing what he was seeing, and joined her at the threshold.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered, staring into what was unmistakably his own private sitting room, dingy and dusty though it was. "But how?"

* * *

_Edited by renaid who finds the appropriate faults and attends to them. _


	185. intro : to walk into, enter

**.**

**intro : **_to walk into, enter, make one's way into._

* * *

"I can't get in, of course," she said soothingly. "The wards are all still in place. Just imagine my surprise this morning."

He remained silent and stone faced as she hurried on.

"I can attempt to nail it shut if you'd rather, and put a table or something here. But I did think…"

He looked down at her, and she met his gaze with a tentative smile.

"It _is_ rather convenient isn't it?"

"You're not afraid I might murder you in your sleep?" He could help sneering.

She grinned. "If you were going to off me, I would already be dead."

* * *

_Edited by renaid whom my wards recognize.  
_


	186. novitas : newness, novelty, strangeness

**.**

**novitas : **_newness, novelty, strangeness._

* * *

On Monday morning he entered his sitting room and found himself blinking in shock. A familiar, brilliant yellow teacup was sitting, steaming innocently, on the edge of his desk and a rather large fire was burning in his grate. There was a stack of wood in the alcove and a gleaming set of fireplace tools on the hearth.

He sipped his tea and gazed through the open door that led, somehow, straight into Maeve's tower room.

He ought to be furious about her taking advantage of his generous adjustment of his wards, but instead he was warmed inside and out.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows that Severus has a gooey center... even if it is made of the darkest chocolate.  
_


	187. ocius : quick, sooner, faster

**.**

**ocius : **_quick, fleet, sooner, faster._

* * *

"You're a bloody impertinent witch," he growled as he stalked into her sitting room after the long day. He hadn't managed to go to breakfast, realizing belatedly that the first years were starting a new unit and he had forgotten to prepare their ingredients. Lunch had been a few bites in between classes and only now, just before dinner, had he managed to feel that he had caught up a little bit.

She just smiled at him. "If you really minded the wards would be up faster than I could say 'Hufflepuff'."

And he had no defense against _that,_ anyway.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who hasn't put her wards up._


	188. index : index, touchstone, list, sign

**.**

**index :** _index, touchstone, list, sign._

* * *

It was after dinner that Maeve poured them measures of good brandy and brought out a list.

"The diary Lucius let slip—quite by accident you see. Regulus himself told me about the locket. That was quite the lucky break; I'm not sure I would have known what to look for otherwise. There are others, though—and I'm not exactly sure where they all are. Bellatrix has one; I am absolutely sure of it."

"But she is in Azkaban," Severus objected.

"At some point she was given one—we just have to find where she stashed it." Maeve smirked dangerously.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who smirks dangerously at my abysmal spelling.  
_


	189. allatus : having been brought

**.**

**allatus : **_having been brought._

* * *

"There's one here in Hogwarts, as well."

Severus sipped his brandy and rolled his eyes. "Well, you have been bringing them back here."

She smiled indulgently. "Don't be an arse. You know I mean that _he_ hid one here. Apparently there is Room that appears and disappears."

"Never heard of such a thing."

Maeve shrugged. "It's safe here for now, I think. There is also an old family ring somewhere."

Severus watched her with hooded eyes. "When are you going to tell me how you know all about these things? You are obviously connected with the inner circle… and yet…"

* * *

_The first inquiry into the Room can be found in chapter 50: absortus. _

_Edited by renaid who has her suspicions. _


	190. fabula : fable, story, tale, play

**.**

**fabula : **_fable, story, tale, play._

* * *

Maeve's face darkened. "That's a story for another night."

Severus frowned, but she held up a slender hand and poured them another measure of liquor.

"Patience, my friend—a little mystery yet." She was smiling again, wide and welcoming. "I've not asked for your story yet, either."

Severus had to acknowledge that much was true. "Someday," he found himself promising and was surprised when he discovered he meant it.

She nodded, agreeing. "Now then, a fire is one thing, but I have to ask permission now—you'll let me clean up your sitting room?" She changed the subject deftly.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who has a little mystery yet herself._


	191. facio : to give permission

**.**

**facio : **_to give permission._

* * *

He lost his mind long enough to give her carte blanche, and on Tuesday morning he hurried into his sitting room to survey the damage. The first noticeable thing was that there was not a speck of dust in sight. The fire was burning; a red teacup was steaming on his desk—the only thing she hadn't seemed to touch. There were several bright rugs and his awful chairs had been replaced with buttery soft brown leather armchairs. His sketch of her magic circle still hung over his desk, but he noticed, fondly, a few characters had been corrected.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who leaves my documents as spotless as Maeve leaves Severus's sitting room.  
_


	192. olla : pot, jar

**.**

**olla : **_pot, jar._

* * *

October was heavy upon them—and Hallowe'en was fast approaching. Severus's mood had taken a steep dive. Maeve had given him a few days to stew and snap and make all of his classes miserable before she materialized on a Friday night in his dank little office.

"Severus?"

"Sod off," he snarled.

She did not even flinch but simply stepped around his desk to study his growing collection of jarred oddities.

"We are going away for the weekend," she said quietly.

"Like hell we are." He was lashing out, trying to protect himself.

Her calm look assured him he was failing.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who does not mind my odd collection of muses.  
_


	193. indulgeo : indulge, care, favor

**.**

**indulgeo****: **_indulge, grant, give way, care, favor._

* * *

"We are going away tonight." There was a thread of steel behind her mild tone.

"I can't—I have too much work to do, and rounds… and…" He buried his face in his hands and desperately fought the urge to openly sob.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs making little circles over his tight muscles.

"Get your things, Severus. I've traded favors with Perthro for your rounds tomorrow evening and we will bring the essays." She was so calm and matter of fact that he found himself standing slowly.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who would trade favors for me._


	194. insula : island

**.**

**insula : **_island._

* * *

He didn't need much: a battered toothbrush and comb, his quill and ink, and the stack of essays. He didn't even ask where they were going, so deep was his melancholy.

Maeve gently led him back through her sitting room to the floo and he followed, exhausted and cowed.

"Ard na Mara, The Arans." Maeve said clearly, and a flash of green carried them away.

He arrived in a sitting room that immediately reminded him of Maeve's Hogwarts rooms, except that along the far wall there was a line of leaded glass windows overlooking a vast, grey body of water.

* * *

_Ard na Mara : Ard means "height; peak" and mara means "sea."_

_Edited by renaid who is the pinnacle of editors._


	195. esurio : to be hungry, to hunger

**.**

**esurio : **_to be hungry, to hunger._

* * *

She tucked him into a chair near the window where he could watch the waves break over the rocky shore in the twilight. She flitted about the room, lighting candles by magic and building a roaring fire.

"What would you like for dinner?" she finally asked, perching on his footstool.

He shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Sit with me anyway?"

He shrugged, listless. She obviously took his ambivalence as an invitation and, discarding his lap blanket, pulled him to his feet.

She led him through the hallways lined with doors. Severus got the impression that the house was no mere cottage.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is hungry for explanations. _


	196. memoria : memory, remembrance, recall

**.**

**memoria : **_memory, remembrance, recall, recollection._

* * *

He ended up eating a little anyway—the soup was rich with cream and thick with vegetables and he was hungry in spite of himself.

"What will you do on Hallowe'en?" she asked quietly over their after dinner wine glasses.

His head jerked up to stare incredulously into her wide eyes.

"The feast," she clarified.

He finished his wine abruptly and motioned for her to refill it, thankful that she did so without comment.

"I've no bloody idea," he said miserably.

"We can try to get you out of it—but only if you promise not to do yourself harm."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never harms—only helps.  
_


	197. timidus : timid, fearful, coward, afraid

**.**

**timidus****: **_timid, fearful, coward, afraid, nervous, cowardly._

* * *

He shook his head, "If I were going to kill myself, I would have done so already. I'm too much of a coward."

She gave no sign of agreement but watched him carefully for a long moment before changing the subject. "I'll be notified if there is any need for either of us tonight. It might be best to return to Hogwarts for breakfast tomorrow."

Severus smiled wanly. "Albus doesn't know you've kidnapped me, does he?"

She grinned, and leaned forward slightly. "The Castle and I seem to be of one accord on keeping the Headmaster in the dark here."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who shares in the Castle's secrets.  
_


	198. surripio : steal, kidnap, pilfer, abduct

**.**

**surripio****: **_**s**__teal, kidnap, pilfer, thieve, abduct._

* * *

After dinner, and with a few glasses of wine, the warmth of the house roused in him more questions.

"Where are we?"

"My family estate on the Arans," Maeve replied absently. "Inishmore, to be exact."

Severus was not familiar enough with geography. "England?"

She met his gaze with mock horror. "Bite your tongue—Ireland, of course!"

"Of course," he murmured contritely, with an embarrassed smile.

"The Arans are in the North Atlantic—the nearest city is Galway."

"So not only am I kidnapped, but you took me out of the country?" Severus teased. "A serious offense."

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who would steal Severus away, given a chance. _


	199. vinum : wine

**.**

**vinum : **_wine._

* * *

She leaned forward, sweet smelling wine on her breath, to brush her lips over his sharp cheekbone. It was a friendly, maternal gesture but his heart stuttered anyway, and a blush blossomed on his cheeks.

"You're worth it," she whispered.

He found he couldn't meet her eyes; she stood and snagged another bottle of wine and her glass.

"I'll show you the O'Connacht family library—you'll enjoy that. Leave the dishes."

He followed with his own glass. "Elves?"

"A veritable army of them. I stay away too much and they miss having a family to dote on," she said contritely.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is better than any elf.  
_


	200. familia : family, household

**.**

**familia : **_family, household._

* * *

"No one else lives here?" he asked, trailing after her.

Maeve glanced back over her shoulder to smile at him. "I'm the last O'Connacht—my father died only a few years ago."

"No siblings?"

She threw open a set of ornate doors to reveal a library that stretched three floors up. The whole room sparkled with floating candelabras, all lit and slowly rising along the bookshelves.

"No siblings." She settled herself in one of the wingback chairs and set the wine down. "It's all organized—Potions are up there." She motioned to the second floor. "But help yourself to anything."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who could be a library overseer.  
_


	201. scala : ladder

**.**

**scala : **_ladder_

* * *

The library was much the same as her other rooms: warm, comfortable old furniture in chocolaty neutrals littered with brightly woven and intricately decorated pillows and throw blankets, and an effortless feeling of homeliness.

He wandered through the shelving, climbing ladders and clambering around the narrow walkways. It was too difficult to choose just one book; some looked like original first editions, others were perhaps handmade and one of a kind.

He watched her from his high perch. She sat, gleaming head bowed over a book, wine glass in hand, and warm, peaceful contentment radiating out from her.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who clambers through my documents in perfect contentment.  
_

_July 12th, 2015: Apologies for the long drop off—I've moved... again; and then my hard drive died; and then Fanfiction wouldn't load for the past few days. But never fear: I'm alive &amp; well, but most importantly still writing. _


	202. voluptuosus : delightful, pleasurable

**.**

**voluptuosus : **_delightful, pleasurable._

* * *

"If I had a place like this I don't think I would ever leave," he sighed, wrapped in a blanket, surrounded by books and nursing his wine. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but there it was, curling between them.

"Ard na Mara's wards will accept you any time, Severus," Maeve murmured, without looking up from her own book.

Was it truly that simple to be accepted? They just changed the wards and it was done?

He set the potions text aside and studied her unabashedly.

"Careful, you might set me on fire with that glare," she teased.

* * *

_Edited by renaid whose wards accept me.  
_


	203. moleste : take annoyance

**.**

**moleste : **_take annoyance._

* * *

Maeve was good to her word; the Castle had apparently agreed to not only let her floo out, but to hide their absence from the ever meddling, ever seemingly omniscient Dumbledore. The Headmaster had greeted them with no obvious change in demeanor, though he looked twice at Severus.

"You're looking well my boy; teaching agrees with you, just as I knew it would." He twinkled alarmingly.

Severus gazed angrily after him. Teaching only "agreed" with him because Maeve had helped sharpen his trapped pain and rage into something useful. Albus had done next to nothing to smooth his way.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, with whom Ibid agrees.  
_


	204. otium : free time, leisure, ease, repose

**.**

**otium : **_free time, leisure, ease, peace, repose._

* * *

It was the night before Hallowe'en when Severus cornered the Ancient Ruins teacher in the upper hall. He was a slight man, with lank hair of indeterminate color and a snub nose.

"Professor Petre," Severus said quietly.

His colleague turned and surprised him with a small smile. "Ah, Professor Snape. I'm sure you mean to ask me about the feast tomorrow."

"Well, you are in charge of it," Severus returned stiffly.

Perthro smiled again. "So I am. You may take a free night, if you like. Maeve volunteered for two shifts of rounds afterwards."

"Ah then, thank you," Severus managed.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is in charge of our feast of words.  
_


	205. aberatio : relief, diversion

**.**

**aberatio : **_relief, diversion_

* * *

He watched the teacher trot way, relief and annoyance warring for dominance in his mind. How dare that little man reference Maeve so casually, Severus wondered possessively. But it was Saturday, and Hallowe'en, thank Merlin, was Sunday, and he was going to spend the whole day away from the castle—away from England, too—out on the Arans.

He would have to conceive of a way to thank Maeve for taking his work on for the evening so that he could flee the memories without being too obvious about it. It just wouldn't do to lose his Slytherin edge completely.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who retains her Slytherin edge.  
_


	206. quies quietis : quiet, rest, peace

**.**

**quies quietis : **_quiet, rest, peace._

* * *

When he arrived in Ireland with the dawn on the morning of October thirty-first, there was steaming coffee on the sideboard and a tray of French macaroons in a veritable rainbow of muted colors. The library at Ard na Mara didn't look much different in the morning—the fire was roaring and the candles were lit—but the heavy drapes were pulled back and he could see the North Atlantic, stretching out like a grey carpet.

It was peaceful rather than lonely—and it was all prepared especially for him. It was an unexpectedly intoxicating and deliciously warm feeling.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who prepares each drabble especially for us.  
_


	207. cunabula : cradle

**.**

**cunabula : **_cradle._

* * *

He had read a prodigious amount on Greece and the finding of Maeve's desire in _The Moste Mythical of Manticores_, a true project and the only thing likely to keep his attention for very long. The elves, silent and accommodating, kept him fed breakfast through dinner and then a bottle of wine materialized.

He hadn't felt this contented in, well, perhaps ever.

It was after three in the morning when a quiet elf brought a fresh bottle and a second glass and set them by the other chair.

Severus stretched unhurriedly and rubbed his eyes, comfortable with his muted melancholy.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is comfortable._


	208. tutamen tutaminis : defense, protection

**.**

**tutamen tutaminis : **_defense, protection._

* * *

Maeve came in then, smiled at him and rubbed her hands together. "It's lovely—positively tropical in here," she mused.

His occlumency shields were down and his emotions simmered close to the surface, charging the air around him. He might have been angered by his own weakness once, but not tonight. Maeve had seen his darkness and had not turned away.

"How do you feel?" she asked, crossing to her chair and taking up the bottle of wine that waited for her.

"I'm… alright," he said quietly, surprised to find that he meant it. "Being away helps, of course."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who defends you, Gentle Reader, against my poor grammar.  
_


	209. ibi : there

**.**

**ibi : **_there_

* * *

She smiled and settled back. The library was silent except for the crackle of the fire until Severus spoke again.

"You were there _that_ night; I saw it in your memories," he accused.

She didn't visibly react, only sipped her wine and watched him. "Are you certain you want to talk about this tonight?"

At his disgruntled look she raised a staying hand.

"I'm not refusing, but it's gone three and we have to teach; also—it might be upsetting, especially tonight."

"No, I—I want to know. I need to know."

Maeve inclined her head. "Hallowe'en night, nineteen eighty-one…"

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is there.  
_


	210. praeteritus preteritus : past

**.**

**praeteritus preteritus : **_past._

* * *

"I ought to go back further, if you're willing."

He nodded, eager for the telling.

"I am a Pureblood," she began, her Irish accent deepening slightly as she pushed back the years of memory. "You may have guessed. My father—while Pureblood himself, was also Irish. He married an English Pureblood witch but there is a hierarchy even among _that_ class. My mother died when I was young and my father sought, as many do, only the furthering of his place in Pureblood society. He was the last male heir of his line and I the last of the last."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is always willing to delve into the past.  
_


	211. pugno : to fight

**.**

**pugno : **_to fight._

* * *

"The O'Connacht are descended from Conn Cétchathach, himself."

The foreign name rolled easily off of her tongue, but catching Severus's blank look she translated.

"Cétchathach means 'of the Hundred Battles;' he was the High King of Ireland in the second century." She smiled a little, bemused. "But my family history is of little true importance. It is merely a trifling explanation for his choices. I was sent away to school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, because it seemed to offer a sort of elegant edge."

She made a little flourish with her hand and rattled off something in perfect French.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who battles with my punctuation &amp; is always victorious.  
_


	212. externus : outer, foreign, outside

**.**

**externus : **_outer, foreign, outside, external._

* * *

"When I returned my father was embroiled ever deeper in the upheaval of the times. I had grown up with Lucius and knew the Black family a little, but we always seemed on the outer fringes of those sort of Purebood circles no matter how much money my father made or how well he dressed or what sort of extravagant parties he threw." She made an impatient motion again. "He was a Deatheater. He craved acceptance as well as power. I was to follow his example." She grimaced slightly. "I was to be a dutiful daughter."

"But you weren't?" Severus asked.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is on the inside. _


	213. mortuus : dead, deceased, departed

**.**

**mortuus : **_dead, deceased, passed away, departed._

* * *

Maeve shook her head and stood, moving to the windows. "I would have, had Regulus not lost his head—ironically about a House Elf, of all things. Here he was, part of an organization greatly based on the idea of supremacy and a caste system and his weakness was poor Kreacher." She shook her head. "That was an unexpected blow to my casual confidence. But before I had to make a decision, the Dark Lord was gone, my father threw himself from the cliffs, certain that he would be tried and sent to Azkaban, and Regulus was quite dead, too."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never loses her head in the face of my abysmal grammar._


	214. vitiosus : vicious, full of vice

**.**

**vitiosus : **_vicious, full of vice, corrupt._

* * *

"But yes, your original question I think was about Hallowe'en in Godric's Hollow. I came because of Pettigrew—may he rot where he lays—"

"_Peter_ Pettigrew?"

Maeve turned slightly. "The Potters chose him as their Secret Keeper at the last moment. He was rather proud of it and let it slip."

Severus shook his head. "And everyone thinks it's Black." A new thought occurred to him as well. "You seem to be excellent at getting people to confide in you."

Maeve shrugged. "It seems to often end up being detrimental to one's health to trust me. Second thoughts?"

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who has my confidence.  
_


	215. niger : black

**.**

**niger : **_black._

* * *

"No… Does Dumbledore know about Black?"

Maeve had the good grace to look slightly guilty. "Honestly… I'd rather forgotten about him. That's horrid, I know. I'll have to devise a way to tell Dumbledore without betraying our quest."

Severus shook his head. "Let him stay for a bit yet," he snarled.

Maeve glanced at him. "You don't like Black, I take it?"

She said it mildly enough, but Severus still bristled. "You'd hate him, too, if you had been bullied for seven years by him."

"I suppose I would," she murmured thoughtfully, turning back to stare out at the ocean.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who has not forgotten.  
_


	216. tardus : slow, late, tardy

**.**

**tardus : **_slow, late, tardy._

* * *

"But yes, I'd come, hardly knowing what I was about—I came too late, of course, just after you, in fact."

She had seen, she _knew_. "You!" It came out as an accusation.

Maeve didn't even flinch. "You had no idea I was there; I did not linger."

As though that lessened his humiliation.

"And I would not have told you, but—secrets eat away at the heart and I am hollow enough. Let us, at least, not lie to one another."

"I ought to…" he began hotly but trailed off, unsure of what he had actually meant to say.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never flinches in the face of my work.  
_


	217. accommodo : to adjust, accommodate

**.**

**accommodo : **_to adjust, adapt, accommodate oneself._

* * *

She slanted a look at him, calm and level. "Go to sleep?" she suggested. "I know that I will be utter rubbish tomorrow during class."

Classes. Yes. And he would be rubbish, too, but Mondays were mostly Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw classes, which were easier.

"Shall I leave you here or should we go together?" she asked.

He did not stand; her chairs were always more comfortable than his narrow bed. "I'll stay."

She smiled slightly and touched his shoulder as she passed to the fireplace. "Berate me later?"

"Count on it," Severus muttered, but his words held no real heat.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is never rubbish.  
_


	218. fortunate : fortunately

**.**

**fortunate : **_fortunately._

* * *

November brought heavy snows and fierce winds; Scotland was nothing if not remorseless in its season changes. Maeve's office and sitting room's unrelenting warmth had spread into his own sitting room, and the door between them was never shut now.

Severus was well on his way to having his Potions curriculum written for the second half of the year because Maeve was gifted at balancing work and play and inspired similar routines in him. She did have fewer classes than he did by a large margin. He teased her without mercy for her 'luck' until she declared it a curse.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who I am fortunate to have.  
_


	219. ignarus : ignorant, not knowing

**.**

**ignarus : **_ignorant, not knowing._

* * *

"Miss Huerta?" Severus inquired, surprised. He was coming through Maeve's office door, a short cut to the Great Hall.

The first year startled and turned towards him. "Professor." Her eyes were wide and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Did you need something?"

Jonquil shook her head 'no' before slowly nodding her head 'yes.'

"And may _I_ help you?" he asked as gently as he could manage.

"There is a plant in Professor O'Connacht's Bee Garden that I don't know."

Severus cocked his head, remembering the little corner garden Maeve had adopted by Albus's leave.

"Perhaps I could take a look?"

* * *

_Edited by renaid who helps. _

_Maeve's Bee Garden can be found in chapters 12 : acidus , 13 : venus, and 30 : hortus ortus &amp; is mentioned in chapter 182 : consitor._


	220. sato : to sow, plant

**.**

**sato : **_to sow, plant._

* * *

Jonquil watched him for a moment and seemed to come to a decision. "Do you know much about plants, Professor?"

Severus did not bristle at the implication that he might not _know_ something. "A fair bit, although most of the plants I work with are processed for potion making." He fell into step beside the young student. "But depending on what kind of plant it seems to be, I can show you how to research it."

Jonquil's eyes found his for a moment, bright with excitement, and a tiny smile curled the corner of her mouth.

Severus smiled slightly back.

* * *

_Edited by renaid by also knows a fair bit about potion making. _


	221. humus : ground, earth, soil

**.**

**humus : **_ground, earth, soil._

* * *

The Bee Garden had improved greatly since he had last visited in August. As they walked through the glass door into the warm interior, he glanced up to the roof, covered in a light dusting of snow that muted the light and made the little space feel quite cozy.

There was a path, paved in old bricks and colorful tiles, that looped through the pants.

Jonquil paused to reverently caress the soft scarlet petal of a poppy flower with the tip of her finger before moving further into the garden.

Some of her wary tension seemed to melt away here.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is never more than rightfully wary.  
_


	222. tranquillus : quiet, tranquil, calm

**.**

**tranquillus** : quiet, tranquil, calm, serene, still, composed.

* * *

"Who cares for this place?" Severus asked softly, curious, following the student.

Jonquil glanced back over her shoulder. "Just the Professor and I. No one else can get in… except you…," she trailed off.

Severus filed that information away and began to study the riotous plants around him. Each had a small plaque beneath it labeled with a Latin name in Jonquil's childish hand.

He came to kneel beside the girl and study the small buds just beginning to unfurl on the small bush. A blank marker lay nearby.

A bee hummed nearby, and the whole garden was vastly tranquil.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who care for our work with capable hands. _


	223. lamentabilis : lamentable, mournful

**.**

**lamentabilis : **_lamentable, mournful._

* * *

"It's such a little thing," he muttered and reached out quickly to touch a grouping of flowers.

Jonquil gasped and recoiled.

Severus glanced at her sharply, observing her defensive posture and fearful eyes. He knew that look all too well.

"Miss Huerta—" he murmured, hardly knowing what he was going to say, but she was suddenly standing and whirling away in a flurry of school robes and dark hair.

Severus crouched, frozen for a long moment, hardly knowing what to do. Maeve would know; she would have advice on what to do about the obvious abuse of Jonquil Huerta.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who knows what to do when I get myself into scrapes.  
_


	224. inops : poor, helpless, in need

**.**

**inops : **_poor, helpless, in need._

* * *

"I hardly know, Maeve." Severus turned sharply and paced back towards the fire. "Is it the school bullies or someone at home? Surely I am safe? I am her Head of House, after all." He paused to look over at his colleague who perched on the edge of her desk. "You should have seen her face," he whispered, feeling the helpless horror all over again.

"Are _you_ alright, Severus?" Maeve's quiet question grounded him.

He shrugged. "It is like looking in a mirror, truly."

Maeve came to stand next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his narrow waist.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who will grieve Alan Rickman with me.  
_


	225. nitor : to rest, lean, depend

**.**

**nitor : **_to rest, lean, support oneself / trust in, depend upon._

* * *

"I can speak with Jonquil myself," Maeve offered. "She trusts me a little, I think, and she is bound to be a bit skittish around you yet."

Severus groaned but returned Maeve's embrace. "Could you? I haven't any idea what to say, anyway."

Maeve tilted her head back and smiled up at him. "And I am an expert?" She laughed. "You can stay in the sitting room and listen to what she says, then we can better decide what's to be done about it."

Severus nodded. "Yes," he murmured simply. It was comforting beyond words to have someone aiding him.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, in whom I can always depend.  
_


	226. pendo : to weigh, value, consider, judge

**.**

**pendo : **_to weigh, value, consider, judge, esteem._

* * *

He stood in the shadow of the Slytherin common room observing his students with a newly-sharpened eye. Did Farley, a serious fourth year, look especially pale today? Was he doing all right in his classes—sleeping? Was Higgs clutching her books too tightly?

"Good evening students." He stepped forward.

The students froze and stared at him, coiled, tense and worried.

Severus unrolled a long length of parchment and sent it floating up to an empty wall where it stuck.

"Before you all return to your homes for the Christmas holidays, you will meet with me." It was an order.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who judges my work rightly.  
_


	227. decretum : decree, edict, order

**.**

**decretum : **_decree, judgment, edict, order._

* * *

But it was a kindly, gently-spoken order.

"It is nothing to worry about—I would like to review your classes, the first months of school, and your thoughts and feeling about your experiences here at Hogwarts."

Severus met the gazes of the children calmly, watching them relax slightly.

"Spread the word among your friends and classmates. And my office door is always open."

There was a long, solemn pause, and then Severus turned away and left the students' hall.

Students, even the most frustrating, needed respect and space. Severus thought of his younger self: angry, volatile, and desperately hurting.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who never orders me about._


	228. quaeso queso : to seek for, ask for

**.**

**quaeso queso : **_to seek for, ask for._

* * *

Maeve was sitting in his office when he returned from patrolling the halls, reading a book from his cluttered desk idly and looking as though she belonged among his jars and caldrons. He paused to watch her for a moment, following the line of her sharp nose with his eyes.

"Maeve?"

She glanced up with a smile, beckoning him further into his own office with a gesture so natural Severus grinned.

"Word travels fast," she began. "I'm here to offer to attend your counseling sessions with the students, and, in fact, Jonquil has already asked if I could attend hers."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who comes and goes as she pleases in my virtual office.  
_


	229. puella : girl

**.**

**puella : **_girl._

* * *

"She doesn't trust me," Severus sighed, slumping at his desk. "Do any of my students?" he mused.

Maeve leaned forward to catch his eyes. "Tell me about your time at school—did _you_ trust your teachers?"

Severus had to admit he never had.

"And why was that?"

"They had to earn my trust and none ever took the…time." He trailed off thoughtfully, thick brows furrowing.

Maeve leaned back, with a satisfied look. "And this is a good starting point, I think. But being father, mother, teacher, and guardian is a little much for one person—I'm offering a small help."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is more trustworthy than my teachers ever were.  
_


	230. gratia agere : to thank

**.**

**gratia agere : **_to thank._

* * *

A few months ago Severus would have lashed out at the idea that he couldn't do something capably on his own—but now he was relieved to have someone at his side.

"If you don't mind, I would be—grateful." He surprised himself with the sincerity of his thanks.

Maeve waved his thanks aside and stood. "The other reason I've come: our holiday."

Severus enjoyed the warm feeling that came with the word 'our'.

She passed him a magical travel guide titled _Greece_.

"I've marked a few things I would like to see and thought you should do the same."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who accepts my gratitude with grace. _


	231. vox vocis : voice, word

**.**

**vox vocis : **_voice, word._

* * *

He didn't quite know what to say, but Maeve didn't wait for him to find his voice. Standing, she gave him a warm smile.

"Let me know the meeting schedule. Goodnight, Severus."

She moved towards the dungeon-level door and Severus shook his head. "Go through our sitting rooms." His inference was clear: You are welcome here—welcome to come and go through my spaces in the same way you've invited me into yours.

She changed directions and touched his hand lightly as she passed. "Sleep well," she murmured solemnly, as though reciting a benediction over their partnership.

"You also."

* * *

_Edited by renaid, whose voice shines through her edits.  
_


	232. iniuria : injury, damage, hurt

**.**

**iniuria : **_injury, damage, hurt / injustice, wrong. _

* * *

"Jonquil," Maeve's soft voice floated through the open fireplace. "I am certain you know why I asked to speak with you."

The girl was hunched forward in the chair, the perfect picture of terror.

"There is nothing to fear here in my office." Maeve's quiet reassurance comforted Severus himself.

He was peering back through the years, wishing that an adult someone had sat him down in a warm, comfortable place, plied him with sweetened tea and chocolate biscuits, and told him he was safe at last.

"I'm—I didn't—I'm not—" the girl whispered, stumbling over her weak protestations.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who rights many wrongs.  
_


	233. maero : to grieve, sorrow

**.**

**maero : **_to grieve, sorrow._

* * *

"Is someone hurting you?" The question was baldly put but so gently asked.

"It's not that bad. Professor Snape… he just startled me," Jonquil finally whispered.

Maeve tilted her head to the side. "Has the Professor hurt you?"

That stung—but Severus recognized that Maeve was following opportunities as they presented themselves.

"Never!" Jonquil's head came up indignantly.

Maeve leaned forward and pressed her fingers to the back of the student's hand in a comforting gesture. "I am here to help you in any way that I can."

The girl stood abruptly and fled, dark hair flying as she bolted.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who grieves with us.  
_


	234. lacto : to allure, entice, wheedle

**.  
**

**lacto : **_to allure, entice, wheedle._

* * *

Maeve sat back with a sigh.

When it became obvious that the girl wasn't coming back, Severus entered the office.

"She will return eventually," Maeve said comfortingly.

"How can you be sure?"

Maeve watched him steadily. "Do you think you would have come back?"

He flushed. If he had been convinced that it really was safe. If he was sure that Maeve was trustworthy. If he had nowhere else to go.

"Yes. I would have come back," he finally said.

Maeve closed her eyes. "Wild animals are tamed with genuine kindness and persistent gentleness."

"Words to live by," he deadpanned.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who tames the wildest of commas. _


	235. mador : wetness, moisture

**.**

**mador : **_wetness, moisture._

* * *

Scotland's November drew to a close: dreary, cold, wet, and interminably long. Most of his students, by this point, had either made appointments to speak to him or had sought him or Maeve out to have a more informal talk. He was learning a great deal about his students: which were enjoying their classes; who struggled; which students were suffering bullying; who came from what sort of home, old money or not; and who needed allies the most.

Surprisingly, he found that the private conversations drew the House together into new unity, with very little encouragement from him or Maeve.

* * *

_Edited by renaid, who knows how long Novembers can be._


	236. munimentum : protection, defenses

**.**

**munimentum : **_fortification, protection, defenses._

* * *

The students made a point to look out for each other—older students habitually buddying up with the younger ones to protect them from the other Houses' bullying, and those who were excelling aiding the struggling students with their coursework. Armed with new purpose and drive, his students focused with fresh intensity on their classwork, becoming accommodating and eager scholars.

"I confess, I am at a loss." Severus turned over another report card with high marks.

Maeve glanced over. "Surprised that they are blossoming under your care?"

"I'm no teacher…"

"I'm spying a whole stack of parchments that declares otherwise."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who fortifies the little bits &amp; nibbles of our tale.  
_


	237. quadrivium : crossroads

**.**

**quadrivium : **_crossroads, place where four roads meet._

* * *

A fresh snowfall was rapidly covering the tracks of the students on the platform, and Severus stared after the Hogwart's express with a bit of a bemused expression.

"Hard to believe it's the holidays already, isn't it?" Maeve asked, peeking up at him from under her deep orange, pointed hat that lent the bland winter landscape some cheer.

"Very," he agreed with a small smile.

The other teachers were already turning away from the platform and heading for the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts, but Maeve and Severus lingered a few moments longer in the winter stillness.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who continues to return to our crossroads. _


	238. optimates : the aristocratic party

**.**

**optimates : **_the aristocratic party._

* * *

"Capital first half of the year," Professor Flitwick said jovially, hoisting his punch cup while hovering above his chair.

"Hear, hear," answered a chorus.

As Severus had suspected, the end of term staff meeting had devolved into a rather tipsy party. Severus wedged himself into a comfortable wingback chair with a bottle of lager and thought about summoning a book.

"We ought to break free when we can and start for London. Our portkey appointment is first thing tomorrow morning," Maeve said in an undertone, perching on the arm of his chair and offering him a look at her plate.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who keeps all her portkey appointments.  
_


	239. stadium : eagerness, zeal

**.**

**studium : **_eagerness, zeal._

* * *

"Try these." She motioned to a small cheesy biscuit. "Prothero made them himself."

Severus took a meat pie instead.

"I'm more than ready to get away from here—Hogwarts, Scotland... the cold. Let's go." He drained his bottle and took another meat pie.

Maeve smiled knowingly and ate a biscuit.

Ifikar was distracting the teachers with the rules to a drinking game when Severus stood.

"Now seems as good a time as any," he muttered, eager to begin his holiday: the first he had ever truly and completely looked forward to.

Maeve slipped obligingly out into the corridor with him.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who likes both biscuits &amp; pies.  
_


	240. admiror : wonder at, admire, marvel at

**.**

**admiror : **_to wonder at, admire, marvel at._

* * *

"Greece! An ancient wonderland!" Maeve dropped her little bag and spread her arms wide.

"At least it's a warm one," Severus groused, remembering the winter storm currently raging in Scotland.

Maeve rolled her eyes. "This is so much more than a vacation—it's an adventure—a holy quest."

"To get a tan, maybe," he teased, stooping to pick up her bag and shouldering it with his own. "Where are we staying?"

"A little local place, nothing too fancy, but it's clean and the coffee is to die for." Maeve linked their arms and led him down a narrow side street.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who shares admiration.  
_


	241. rupes : cliff, rock, crag

**.**

**rupes** : cliff, rock, crag.

* * *

The inn was charming and everything he had imagined and more. Santorini was one of the Cyclades islands in the Aegean Sea, ruggedly shaped by a volcanic eruption in the sixteenth century. The view from the balcony of the little inn in Oia overlooked whitewashed, cube-like houses, the Aegean Sea, and the steep cliffs that stretched out along the Santorini coastline.

"Greece is a beautiful place." Maeve's voice sounded at his elbow, and a glass of chilled white wine entered his vision.

He turned towards her, the warm light of the setting sun bringing out auburn in her hair.

* * *

_Edited by renaid who enjoys a quick trip to Greece as much as anyone.  
_


	242. comitto : to entrust, commit

**.**

**comitto : **_to entrust, commit._

* * *

"So what are we here for, exactly?" he pressed. They were seated in a corner booth of a little restaurant; the table was littered with the remains of a hearty meal. Night had fallen but the guttering candles illuminated the table.

Maeve leaned back in her chair, cupping her tiny coffee cup between slender fingers. "Supplies that aren't available in England," she said with a secretive smile.

Severus drummed his fingers on the table for a moment. "If I'm supposed to be your partner, you should start trusting me completely."

Maeve pursed her lips and then smiled widely. "You're right."

* * *

_Edited by renaid who is ready to finally get to the heart of this story.  
_


End file.
